Dragon Mating Season
by King Spike Rules
Summary: An Anthor fic. It's mating season for dragons and Spike is finally old enough for it, but that's a bad thing for ponies. For he'll become a sex crazed maniac and Celestia has come up with chaining him up to prevent from hurting any pony. But Twilight and the others feel there a better way, even if it means offering their bodies for their friend. Spike/Harem.
1. Element Summit

**Hey, I'm here and here is the Harem story I promised. Now, before I get started, there are two things that need to be said before I get started.**

**One: Clothes. Now, I know some of you are wondering how I'm going to do that. Well, Twilight and Rarity's outfits are going to stay as they were in Equestia Girls. Now, Fluttershy and Pinkie's are going to change a little with Flutterhy's skirt going to be longer and Pinkie's with some short tights. And Applejack and Dash with be changed completely.**

**Two: Breasts. Now, I'm going to keep this simple and straight. Rainbow Dash will have C cups, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack will have D cups, and Fluttershy will have E cups.**

**Oh, one more thing. I would like to thank beirirangu for helping me plan out this fic. And now, lets get started.**

Chapter One: Elements Summit.

It was a bright and sunny morning in the capital of Equestria, Cantorlot. As ponies walked around getting supplies or headed to work. As they did, a carriage being pulled by two strong stallions came up to the front door of the castle that housed the so-rules of this wonderful land. As it came to a stop, the drive came to the door and opened it, allowing the rider out. As she stepped out, it was revealed to be Celestia's faithful student and Element of Magic, Twilight Sparkle, who was draped in a neat light blue blouse with a bow just below the neck, a mostly purple skirt with light streams of pink in it along with her cutie mark and a pair of purple boots with the star design that matched her cutie mark. She stared up at the imposing castle as she had a worried look on her face.

"I wonder what Princess Celestia want me for?" Twilight asked her she walked up to the doors and got the salute from the large stallions standing watch outside. After entering, she headed straight toward the throne room and once she entered it, she came face to face with the Sun Princess, Celestia. She was wearing a long and flowing white gown that ran to her feet, were she wear a pair of gold strapped sandals. She sat there with he large, elegant wings out and hehorn pointing straight up from her lovey, wavy rainbow hair. As she laid her blue eyes on her faithful student, she let a faint smile form on her lips.

"Welcome, Twilight Sparkle." she said as she watched her come closer.

"Hello, Princess Celestia." Twilight said as she did a curtsy and had a wide smile on her face, but it vanished when she saw her mentors stressed and worried expression.

"Twilight, I have troubling news that could prove costly." she said as she never lost eye contact with her.

"Princess, no matter what it is. Me and the girls will do anything to protect Equestia." Twilight said as she stood up straight and was ready to stand up to any enemy she had to.

"'Sign' Twilight, it's Spike." Celestia said as she looked straight at her pupil.

"W-what?" Twilight asked as she was shocked and confused as to how would Spike threaten to any pony.

"You see, I got this letter from Spike." Celestia said as she took the scroll and handed it to Twilight, who unraveled it and began to read out loud.

"_Dear Princess Celestia, _

I have a problem and can't go to the others in fear of what they would think. For the last few days, I've been having these dreams and thoughts when ever a mare comes near me. My mind begins to tell me to take them from behind, strip them, and then... Oh, I can't even say the word. And my dreams have me forcing myself on to my friends, having scream for me to stop, but I never lesson and makes them scream and cry for it all to just end. Please, I fear I might do something I can't take back." After reading this, Twilight looked at Celsestia and all she could ask, "W-why would he feel this way?"

"Simple, Spike's going through heat." Celestia explained.

"What? Why can't he ignore it or something?" Twilight asked as she was not sure what to do. As Twilight watched her, Celestia stood up and headed over to one of her windows.

"Twilight, have you ever heard of Hirziar?" Celestia asked as she looked out the window.

"N-no. I can't remember reading anything about it." Twilight said as she racked her brain on why she was asked about that place.

"Good, because I wiped all history of it." Celestia said with out looking back.

"Why?" Twilight asked and got a sigh from Celetsia as she answered.

"Fifty years ago, there was a dragon how lived among the ponies in the town, that was not much bigger then Ponyville. Well, everything was fine and he had lots of friends but it all ended when he turned sixteen." Celestia paused as she had trouble getting through what had happen.

"What happened when he turned sixteen?" Twilight asked as she was not sure why her mentor was so upset about.

"He,...he raped all the mares." Celestia said as she lowed her head. Twilight could not hold back the shock and horror of what she been told.

"O-Oh my gosh." Twilight said as her mind began to imagine Spike doing that and she then began to shack her head.

"He did too all of them, and every way. And once I got word and got there, they were nothing but broken husks bent on nothing but pleasing him." Celestia said as she turned from the window and faced her pupil with tears in her eyes. Seeing her strong mentor like this shocked and worried Twilight.

"Ummm, Princess. W-what can be done about this?" Twilight asked as she looked at her.

"I'm already planned for this." Celestia motioned for some pony to come and in walked two guard, both holding chains. She picked one up and then explained, "These chains are made to hold down a dragon." After hearing that, Twilight was shocked the answer.

"but Princes..." Twilight spoke up but was stopped by her mentor.

"Twilight, I know he's close to you and the others. But I will not let that happen again." Celestia said as she walked up to her and then placed her hand on her shoulder as she added, "Please understand I do not do this because I want to,but will be picked up tomorrow evening." Celestia said as she gave Twilight a smile to try and reinsure her, but Twilight was not so sure. After that, she gave her a hug and then let her on her way. As Twilight headed off into the hall and outside to the carriage, she turned to the castle and then mumbled.

"There has to be a better way." Twilight said as she stepped in and the carriage took off.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you like it and stay turned for the next one, which will have a love scene between Twilight and Spike.**


	2. Better Plans

**Hey, I'm back and this is the first love scene in this chapter. Now, before I get started, I'd like to tell you what all seven will be normally wearing.**

**Twilight: A light blue blouse with a bow just below the neck, a mostly purple skirt with light streams of pink in it along with her cutie mark and a pair of purple boots with the star design that matched her cutie mark.**

**Rarity: A white blouse with a diamond hair tight in her hair, a purple skirt with a matching belt and three diamonds on the side, and a pair of purple boots.**

**Pinkie Pie: a shirt sleeved pink t-shirt with three balloons on the left side, and a matching skirt and boots with pink tight shorts under it.**

**Fluttershy: A baggy green sweater with pinkie butterflies on the left side, a long green skirt that matched her top and green boots.**

**Rainbow Dash: A Wonder Bolts sweat shirt over a rainbow teamed t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans with a rainbow running down her left leg.**

**Applejack: A denim jacket over an yellow t-shirt with three red apples on the right side, a pair of jeans with apple on her left hip, and brown cowgirl boots with a matching hat.**

**With that done, here we go.**

Chapter 2: Better Plans.

It was early afternoon when Twilight had returned from her visit with Celestia and as she walked into her shared house with Spike, her mind and heart were both heavy as she was not sure what to tell the others or Spike about what was going to happen to him tomorrow. As she stepped into the living area of the library, a familiar voice call to her from up stairs.

"Twilight, is that you?" the voice was followed by foot steps as a figure walked down the stair to greet her. Twilight looked up to see a not so baby dragon heading towards her. He was the same size as her and her friends, but a few years younger. His spines became more pointed and little bulbs began to grow on his back to tell him he will get wings in a few years. He was dressed in a black vest over a purple t-shirt with a green flame in the center, a pair of fingerless gloves leather gloves, blue jeans with a slit for his tail in the back, and bear feet, since he was inside.

"Oh, h-hey Spike." Twilight greeted her oldest and dearest friends came to the final step to reveal a large stack of books in his hands.

"Are you alright. You seam upset?" Spike asked as he look concerned for her. Twilight shock her head to clear her mind before she spoke.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tiered from studying to late before meeting with Celestia." Twilight said as she hoped her would buy the lie, which he did.

"Oh, alright. Anyway. I'm heading to the school with these books Cheerilee ordered for the kids." Spike said as he headed over the door and used his tail to open it before he left. When he was gone, Twilight headed over to her phone, took a deep breath, and then dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice said over the line.

"Rarity, it's me." Twilight said as she trembling as she spoke.

"Twilight, are you alright darling? You seam upset." Rarity asked as she feared the worst for her friend.

"I'll tell you in a little bit. Could you call the others to meet at your house asap?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, I'll also brow some tea." Rarity said in a cheerful tone.

"Thanks, see you in a little bit." Twilight said as she hung up the phone, sighed, and then headed off to her fashion friend.

* * *

Once they were all there, Twilight told them everything about what had happen in the past and what Celestia had planned for Spike to keep it from happening again. To say the least, none of them liked the plan.

"She can't do that to our Spike." Rainbow Dash yelled in anger as she was ready to fight for her friend.

"Now, hold your houses Dash. We can't just fight the Princesses orders." Applejack said as she tried to calm her stunt friend, but it didn't work.

"What, you'll saying you agree with chaining him up?" Dash said as she got in Applejack's face.

"No, but there has to be a better way then violence." Applejack said as she got back in Dash's face and the two looked as though their would come to blows.

"That's enough of that you two." Rarity said as she sat in one of her chair and sipped some of her tea. The two mares looked at her and then they calmed down. As the two sat down with the others, they all looked nerves as to what to do.

"Girls, we can't just let him go though it." Twilight said, breaking the ice to the silence.

"Yes, but what if she's right and he goes on a sex-crazed rampage." Rarity said with a sad tone to her voice.

"So, what do we do?" Dash asked as she sat uneasily in her chair.

"W-w-what about us?" Fluttershy asked as she tried to voice her opinion, but no one was lesson.

"What if we find a way to keep him distracted from his urges?" Applejack offer an idea.

"No, Celestia said he's already had feeling that can't be controlled." Twilight answered her.

"W-What about us?" Fluttershy asked again, but again no one was lesson.

"What if we find him an dragoness to mate with?" Dash asked.

"No, there's no dragon close enough to get here in time." Twilight answered.

"WHAT ABOUT US!" Fluttershy screamed as all of her friends turn their head to her.

"What was that darling?" Rarity asked nervously as none of them saw her this mad before.

"What is we mate with him to keep his urges from getting out of control " Fluttershy explained her idea and the others looked at each other and then they looked back at her.

"W-we need to speak with Princess Celestia." Twilight said as she got up and headed over to Rarity's phone to call the castle.

* * *

Celestai was calmly sitting at her large dinner table as she relaxed with an afternoon snack and tea. As she sat there, sipping at her tea and taking a bite from her small cake, she was suddenly approached by one of her servants carrying her phone.

"Excuse me, my lady. A call for you." he said as he handed her the phone, which she calmly swallowed her mouth full and then placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello." she said as she waited for an answer, which she got from her faithful student.

"Yes, Princess Celestia. I wish to ask you something." Twilight asked as she sounded excited.

"Of course, ask away." Celestia said as she leaned back in her chair and waited for the question.

"It's about Spike." Twilight said with a calm tone as she waited to think of the best way to ask this question.

"Oh, Twilight. Don't worry. He will not be harmed in any way." Celestia said as she tried to reinsure her student.

"It's not that." Twilight said as she took a pause before she continued.

"Oh, really. Then what is it?" Celestia asked as she was not sure what she would ask.

"What if me and the girls offer ourselves to him for the week?" Twilight's question shocked Celestia as she was not sure of how that come up or how to handle this.

"Ummm, are you sure?" Celestia asked as she was making sure this is what Twilight wanted.

"Yes, we talked it through and we will do this for Spike." Twilight said in a very confidant tone. After a few seconds, Celestia formed a smile on his face as she picked up a book she had by her.

"Alright, get a pen and I'll tell you what you need to know." Celestia said as leaned back a little more and thn began to give Twilight instruction on what she needed.

* * *

After getting off the phone, Twilight ran back to the others and quickly sat done before she spoke.

"Alright, we have the okay. But here are some things we need to know." Twilight said as she looked at her best friends.

"Like what?" Rarity asked as she was not sure what she met by that.

"Well, first. Dragons like kinky and new sex. SO, we should live out are fantasies with him." Twilight and this made the others smile as their began to plan what they would want to do.

"Oh, that would be fun." Pinkie Pie said as she sat upside down in one of the chairs.

"Also, are any of you a virgin?" Twilight asked as she got looks from the others.

"Why do you need to know that info, Darling?" Rarity asked as she was not sure of what she sould say.

"Because, if he smells blood, he could get ten times as aggressive." Twilight said as she got Oh's and nods from the others.

"Oh, alright. I still have mine. I was waiting until his eighteenth birthday, but oh well." Rarity said as she smiled slyly and got looks from the others.

"Alright, I lost mine a few years ago to a Wonder Bolt look alike." Rainbow Dash said.

"Mine to, I lost it before I moved here." Pinkie Pie said as she smiled at them.

"I-I still have mine." Fluttershy said as the nodded as they expected that.

"I lost mine to Caramel one night." Applejack answered Twilight.

"Alright, and I still have mine." Twilight said as she felt it was only far to let them all know this info.

"Alright, any thing else?" Applejack asked as she wanted to know what she needed.

"Yes, to make sure his urges are held down. He must cum at least twice if not more." twilight answered her friend.

"Oh, that makes it even better." Pinkie Pie said as hopped up from the chair in excitement.

"Wait, we should set a line up so we can plan." Twilight said.

"Well, you should go first. Since your closest to him." Rarity said and the others agreed.

"Alright, then Rarity and ... Pinkie Pie." Twilight said as she looked at them. Rarity nodded in agreement and Pinkie smiled bigger then ever as she too nodded.

"I-I'll go next." Fluttershy said as she smiled softly.

"Then Rainbow Dash and then me, since I have to leave tomorrow to a rodeo and won't be back in town until Friday night." Applejack said as they smiled as it was set.

"Wait, what about Sunday. He needs it all week." Twilight asked as she was not so sure of what to do.

"Hmmm, well. We have time to talk it over." Rarity said as the six agreed to figure that out when they get to it. After that, the others left to do what ever until it was just Rarity and Twilight.

"Hey, Rarity. I need a little help for tonight. Can you help me with some outfits." Twiligth asked sheepishly and Rarity smiled.

"Sure, follow me." Rarity said as she led Twilight into the back of the store.

TBC

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter and I know I promised sex in this chapter, but I decided to add a few things to help with the story and this will allow me to give the love scene my all. Oh, and one more thing. I still thinking of the next story will be oc's new element users.**


	3. Called to the Office

**Hey, I'm back and this is the first love scene in this chapter, and I mean it this time. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Called to the Office.

It was getting dark as Celestia's sun was beginning to set and Luna's moon was rising when Twilight left Rarity's house. As she stepped out of the fashion mares home with two large bags in each arm, she enjoyed the cool breeze as she went down the front steps and then turned to face her friend.

"Thanks for the outfits Rarity." Twilight said with a smile and a hint of blush as she looked down at the bags.

"No problem darling. You can keep them if you want, just bring me them when you need them cleaned." Rarity said as she waved good bye to her as she walked away and the seconded she turned around, Rarity smiled slyly as she whispered, "Oh, he's going to have fun."

* * *

After leaving Rarity's, Twilight calmly walked home and acted as if nothing was weird about her bags. It took her a few minutes until she finally got to her house. Once there, she quickly opened the door and then notice it was completely dark in the library. Twilight was worried as she turned the lights on and saw that books were all over the floor, which shocked her to say the least.

"What in Celestia happened here?" Twilight asked as she picked up a few books as she made her way through the maze on the floor. Once she got to the shelves, she then notice that none of them were missing and that only a few books were missing from each shelf. Confused, she looked down at the books in her hand and saw that these were the books Spike was suppose to bring to Cheerilee. Just then, Twilight notice a sound of some one crying. "Huh, Spike." she said as she followed the sound up the stairs and went up to see it was coming from her room. Worried, she reached for the door and slowly opened it, revealing a balling Spike sitting on her bed and talking to himself.

"W-what happened?" Spike asked as he continued to look at something Twilight could not make out. So, she calmly stepped towards him and once she got close enough, she saw the thing he was looking at. It was a photo of them years ago at of him and her at one of Pinkie Pie's parties.

"S-Spike." Twilight said softly and watched as he quickly turned around and saw Twilight. The second he saw her, he quickly turned his back to her.

"H-hos long have you been there?" he asked.

"A minute or so." she answered him as she stepped closer and sat next to him before she asked, "Spike, what's the matter?" He turned to her for a few second until he faced the floor.

"W-when I-I was walking to th-the school. I s-s-saw Cheerilee watching the kids play and..." Spike trailed off as he began to tear up again.

"And what Spike?" Twilight asked as she put her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"I-I had thoughts." Spike said vaguely.

"A-about what?" Twilight asked as she was getting worried for her friend.

"A-about forcing myself onto her and r-r-r- have sex in front of all the kids." Spike said as he covered his face with his hands as tears ran down his face.

"D-did you?" Twilight asked as her mind raced if he answered yes to this question.

"No, I just ran home still carrying the books and then came up here thought about what had happened." Spike asnwerd her and she let out a sigh of relief as she smiled at him.

"Oh, Spike. It's natural to think thoughts like that." she said as she tried to cheer him up, which it did a little as he looked up at her.

"B-b-b-but" Spike tried to say something but he was ssshed by Twilight.

"It's usually Rarity, but others can be in those thoughts." she said and he finally fully calmed down and sat up. After that, Twilight looked at the bag and then realized she need him out, so she said, "Hey Spike, why don't you go get a treat from Sugar Cube Corners." Spike looked at her for a moment until he smiled at her.

"Sure, you want anything?" Spike asked as he got up and stretched his legs out a little.

"No, I'm good." Twilight said as she waved him good bye as he headed down stairs. Once he was gone, she quickly got the phone and called her party mare friend

"Pinkie, can you distracted Spike for half an hour?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, but why?" Pinkie asked over the phone.

"I need a little time to get things ready for us." she said.

"Oh right. Oky Doky Loky." Pinkie pie said as she hung up the phone as did Twilight, who got ready for her night.

* * *

It was completely dark when Spike headed home from the Sugar Cube Corner, as he did, he rubbed his stomach as he let out a normal belch.

"Man, why did she have me try every flavor they had?" Spike asked himself as he walked farther down the dark street until he finally go to the library. After he opened the door, he notice everything was clean and the lights were a little low. As he looked around, he saw a large bag and a note. Confused, he walked up to it and read the note.

Dear Spike,

I know you've been having trouble with these, thoughts, of yours and I want to help you. So, please put on the costume on in the bag and proceed up stairs.

Twilight.

"Hmmm," Spike said as he opened the bag and got a really confused look on his face as he looked it over.

* * *

Spike walked up the steps after putting on the outfit Twilight asked him to wear, which was a large black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, black belt, blue jeans, and boots.

"Huh, I wonder why she wanted me to wear this?" Spike asked him self as he looked at the out fit he was wearing and wondered what it was met for. He soon got the bedroom door and that's when he notice a sign that read, 'Knock First.'. Confused, Spike placed his claw outward and proceeded to knock.

"Come in." came Twilight's voice, but he noticed that it was rather harsh and strict tone. Curious, Spike slowly opened the door to reveal Twilight sitting at the desk she usually studied at. It was then that he notice she was wearing a light blue work jacket over a white blouse as both hugged her body tight, a matching skirt, dark blue pantyhose, and light blue heels. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail and she was wearing her reading glasses.

"Ummm, Twilight?" Spike asked as he was not sure what was going on. She looked up and saw Spike in his outfit, she let out a small smile as she looked down quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Spike. Please have a seat." Twilight said as she pointed at the chair opposite her. He quickly took a seat and looked at her with a confused look as she seamed to write down something on a piece of paper and then she looked up at him with a very stern look in her eyes, "You do know why I asked you down here."

"Ummm, no." Spike answered as he was still trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"Oh, don't play dumb." Twilight said in a stern tone as she looked him right in the eye as she continue, "You get caught having sex with the gym teacher and you don't know why your here." And just then, a sly smile formed on his scaly lips as he realized what was happening. So, he quickly leaned back in his chair and placed his boots on the desk.

"Come on baby. She was asking for it with those tight shorts and shirt." Spike said with a cocky look on his face and Twilight had a slight smile as he finally got in the right set of mind.

"You young punk. Get your boots off my desk and show me some respect." Twilight said as she tapped his boots on her desk. Spike quickly took his boots off the desk and stood up with Twilight quickly follow suit.

"Ha, why should I?" Spike asked as he walked towards her, making her back up against the wall.

"B-b-because I'm in charge of you." Twilight answered as she meekly looked up at him with a concerned looked on her face.

"You. Your in charge of nothing." Spike said as he placed his clawed hand against the wall.

"S-step back or I'll..." she was cut off by his lips being pressed forcefully against hers. She was shocked by the action as his other hand go up and squeezed her right breast hard. No matter how much she fought it, Twilight let a moan escape her lips when his separated from hers.

"Hmmm, you didn't resist me." Spike said as he let go of her breast, and then he quickly grabbed both sides of her jacket and ripped them apart, unleashing her breasts. "Oh, look at this." Spike said as he stared at her breasts.

"D-don't look." Twilight said weakly as she felt his eyes on her.

"Why not?" Spike asked as he began to fondle both her beasts. He squeezed and pulled on them hard, and this action got moans from her, which made Spike smile as he added, "You have a beautiful body and you need to show it off."

"P-please s-stop." Twilight said meekly as moans continued to escape her lips as he continued to fondle her breasts. After a few minutes of that, Spike decided to do more. So, he leaned down and began to suckle on her right breast and as squeezed and pinched the left one. After a few minutes of doing that, Spike switched breasts and began to suckle on her left one. After a few more minutes of that, he went to his knees and pulled up her skirt, revealing she was just wear pantyhose.

"Oh, naughty girl." Spike said with a smile as he leaned forward and drew his tongue over her slit. As his tongue worked it's magic, Twilight let out moan after moan as she felt him work wiggle his tongue around her clit and slit. As she was moaning out loud, she began to squeeze and fondle her right breast as he left hand grabbed Spike's head to keep him in place. As she did that, Spike swirled his tongue around the area a few more times until he forced him self up and looked her in the eye when he spoke, "Ah, ah. You have to earn your reward." And as he said that, he pointed to his lower regain. Twilight smiled as she got to her knees and began to undo his belt and zipper, and soon she was surprised by a ten inch, spiny dragon cock.

"Oh, your such a punk." Twilight said as she leaned forward and drew her tongue from the base to the tip while she fondled his balls. She continued to lick from base to tip with a few licks to the sack, and then she got to the tip and swirled her tongue around the head. And then, she took the whole length into her mouth and allowed the tip to tickle the back of her throat. The whole time she was doing this, Spike let out loud moans as he grabbed the back of her head.

"Oh, you really learned to use you tongue." Spike said as he let out moan after moan for five minutes until the pressure was to much and he shoved her mouth down as he unleashed his whole load down her throat. Twilight had swallow it all as he kept her in place while wave after wave shot down her throat. After a minute or so of cumming, Spike pulled out of her mouth as a few more loads landed on her face and a little on her tits. He let her use get a little rest time, he then lifted her up and throw her onto her desk and then leaned over her as whispered, "Are ready to for this pop quiz?"

"Yes, I-I am." Twilight said as she felt his member rub against her lower lips through the pantyhose. With a smile, Spike planted a kiss on her lips as he pushed through the pantyhose, her low lips, and rip through her hymen. Twilight let out a squeal of pain as felt his member invade her love tunnel, but the kiss helped her get over the pain. After a few minutes of letting her adjust to him, Spike pulled out and then pushed forward, making Twilight both wince in pain and moan in pleasure. He continued this for a few minutes until he decided to pick up the pace and thrust into her hard, which earned him more moans from Twilight. He continued this while she racked his back with her nails, and soon Twilight climaxed hit her hard. "OHHHHH, SPIKE!" she Screamed as she held him tightly as her juices leaked out of her. Spike held on as much as he could while he fought his own climax. While he was doing this, he lifted her up as she was still cumming and placed her on her bed. After doing that, he loomed over her as he planted another kiss on her lips as his thrusting increased in speed and power as he wanted them to come together.

"Twi-Twilight. I'm g-going to..." Spike tried to speak but she cut him off.

"I-I know Spike. Go ahead." Twilight said as she wrapped her legs around his waists and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips as she pushed him farther into her and then they both climaxed. The two felt the overwhelming pleasure wash over them as his cum unleashed it self into her and her juice flowed out of her. As the two laid in the bed while their love juices mixed inside Twilight and on Spike dick. After a few minutes, Spike pulled out with a loud popping sound and they mixed juices purred out of her.

"So, what now?" Spike asked as he panted heavily.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips before adding, "We snuggle and go to bed." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he did the same, and the two kissed, and fondled each other as they rested from the fun.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that is it for Twilight's story. Next is Rarity. Oh, and One thing. I've been playing Saint Row IV and it reminded me of how AWESOME the first one was. So, I'm putting a poll up with this Question: Should I do a Saint Row/My Little Pony mix with Spike as the main character? Please Read and Review.**


	4. Trained By Mistress

**Hey, I'm here and this is the next chapter for Dragon Mating Season. Oh, and be warned. If you don't like FemDom sex scenes, then you might want to not read this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Trained by Mistress.

Raise from Celestia's sun shined through the window shades of Twilight bed room, and they fell on the sleeping form of Spike the Dragon. As they hit his face, he simply rolled over onto his side and continued to snore away as he enjoyed his dream would. While he was lost in this dreaming state, the door to the room opened up and in walked light foot steps of bare feet walked through the room and stopped by him. As he slept, the figure stood over him and then simply leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss onto his lips. This sensation instantly woke Spike up as the figure's lip retreated and he followed them until he was sitting up with his eyes closed. He then slowly opened his eyes and caught the figure that kissed him awake, Twilight, who was dripping wet with a small towel wrapped around her body and smile on her face.

"Liked your wake up call?" she asked as she looked at the young dragon sitting up and stretching.

"If that is going to be a normal thing from now on, hell yeah." Spike said with a cocky smile as he looked up at the woman he had just mated with just a few hours ago. Twilight rolled her eyes at his commit as she turned around and headed over to her dress.

"Well, you should get dressed for Rarity invited us over for breakfast." Twilight said as she rummaged through a draw until she found what she was looking for and pulled out a pair of purple panties lighter purple stars on it and a matching bra. She then put them down as she let the towel fall to the floor, revealing her nice, round yet firm flank. As Spike stared at it, he smiled as he reached out and cupped one of the cheeks in his clawed hand. Twilight jumped from the clawed hand squeeze her flank, and she turned and gave him a sly glare as she said, "Your a naughty boy."

"I'm naughty and you show me that nice flank and expect me NOT to act?" Spike asked with a cocky smile as Twilight returned it. After that, she quickly pulled up her paints and put her bra on, all while keeping an eye out for a second sneak attack from Spike. After getting on her under garments, she looked at him for a few second before speaking.

"Why don't you go get a shower and get dressed so we can get going." she said and she got a nod from Spike as he stood up and then walked out of the room. As he did, Twilight could not help but notice his tail swaying back and forth, and this made her drool as she eyed him.

"Like the view?" Spike asked as he turned his head to look at her and gave her a cocky smile, which made her blush as she watched him leave the room.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of taking a shower, Spike got dressed his normal clothes, as did Twilight and then the two headed out of the library and began to walk towards Rarity's. As they walked, the two walked through the market and watched as ponies of all ages and type bought and sold their goods. While they were still walking through the rows of stands and carts, Spike had notice something different from yesterday. His mind was clear for the first time in days and his thoughts never went close to lewd things, not even once and he couldn't help but smile as he felt he was back to normal. After about ten minutes of walking, they finally got to the boutique that not only house their fashion friend and the element of generosity, but the mare that had captured Spike's heart. They walked up the steps and Spike proceeded to knock on the door, which was quickly answered by the lovely Rarity in her normal outfit, except no boots.

"Oh, welcome darlings. Please come in." she said as she stepped aside and allowed her friends in, but notbefore making them remove their shoes. After that, she offered them a seat and some tea, which excepted. As she was in the other room, getting there drinks ready, Twilight couldn't help but notice Spike was acting nerves as he sat in his chair.

"Spike, are you alright?" she asked in a whisper so Rarity could not hear them.

"I-I'm not sure what I should tell Rarity?" Spike said and this confused Twilight.

"Tell her what?" she asked.

"About last night." Spike said as he looked towards the kitchen were Rarity was. Twilight looked at him for a moment until she let a smile form on her face as patted his knee.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure she'd understand when you tell her." Twilight smiled as she knew what he met and couldn't help but chuckle on the inside as he was in for a surprise tonight. Just then, Rarity entered the room with few glasses of tea and handed them over to her guests and once she did, she left the room for a few more minutes until she returned with a tray full of small sandwiches, boiled eggs, and gems.

"Bon Appetit." Rarity said as she sat next to Twilight and the two enjoyed some of the sandwiches. Spike watched the two for a moment or two until he took a ruby in claw and chomped down on the red gem. The three enjoyed their lovely breakfast and company as they talked about everything and anything that came to mind. As the three talked, the time was lost by them and soon it was early afternoon , and Twilight and Spike had to bid they friend good bye, but before they could, she stopped Spike.

"Oh, Spike darling." she said as she stopped him in his tracks.

"Yeah?' Spike asked as he looked at the fair maiden.

"I need help with one of my dresses, could you come by tonight to help me out." she asked with a sweet smile on her face as she looked at him in the eye.

"S-sure." Spike said nervously as he walked past her and left with Twilight. After bidding. them good bye, Rarity went to clean up the table with a sly smile on her face as she talked to herself.

"Soon, my Spikey-Wikey will be mine." she said as she continued to clean the mess they all made and fantasized about tonight with Spike.

* * *

Celestia's sun was just setting as Luna's moon was raising, and inside the Ponyville Library Spike was running around like a nerves wreck. Twilight was calmly sitting on the couch with a pile of books near her as readied herself for a quiet night, but couldn't help but watch as Spike paced back in forth nervously.

"Spike, calm down. It's going to work out." Twilight said as she looked up from her book.

"How, How can I just tell her that we can't be a thing now?" Spike asked as he looked at her with a little frustration in his voice.

"Did you ever tell her that you liked her in the first place?" Twilight asked.

"Well, no." Spike said as he began to think it over.

"Well, then do you have to tell her about us?" Twilight asked.

"No, I guess not." Spike said as he perked up with a smile.

"Good, now you should get going before she wonders were you are." Twilight said as she returned to her book. Spike smiled as he bid Twilight good night as he walked out of the front door.

* * *

After leaving, Spike took in the fresh early night air as he took a deep breath and then headed off to Rarity's. As he walked down the street, he notice a lot of mares were still walking around as they closed up shop or hanging out with their friends. As he walked past some hot ones, his mind began to go back to his bad side.

"What the hell?" Spike asked himself as he held his head to try get the images out of it, but it was useless as images of him ravaging them appeared constantly and he fought them all until he finally got to her front door. He quickly knocked and waited nervously until Rarity opened the door.

"Oh, Spike. Welcome..." she was cut off as he pushed past her and quickly closing the door behind him. Spike panted heavily as he leaned against the door. Rarity saw this and got worried as she stepped closer, "Spike, a-are you alright?"

"M-my imagination was getting out of hand." Spike said as his breathing returned to normal. As he stood up, and smiled at the young woman looking down at him. The two looked at each other for a moment until they smiled at each other, and as Rarity invited him for tea, which he excepted. After a few minutes of relaxing, sipping tea and enjoying talks. But something was bugging Spike and he just had to speak, "Ummm, Rarity. I need to tell you something."

"Yes, what is it Darling?" Rarity asked as she sipped her tea. Spike took a deep breath and then he told her.

"I-I mated with Twilight." Spike said in one quick burst and then nervously waited until Rarity respond. She looked at him confused as to why he would tell her that, unless.

"Spike, you mean to tell me you gave up on us?" Rarity asked in a vary upset and over dramatic tone, making Spike even more nerves.

"No, over course not. It was just..." Spike was cut off by Rarity fake crying.

"Oh, My Spikey-Wikey gave up on me." Rarity said as she tried to hide her smile.

"No, Rarity. It's not. I'll do anything to make it up to you." Spike said as he almost pleaded for her to forgive him, and she smiled for he fell right into her trap.

"Anything, well..."Rarity began with a quick sip and stared at Spike as he began to sweat.

* * *

"Ummm, Rarity. I'm not so sure about this?" Spike questioned as he walked up the steps to Rarity's second floor. As he walked, he could not get use to the darkness provided by the blindfold wrapped around his eyes and his hands shuffled around in the handcuffs behind his back.

"Just relax and come with me." Rarity said as she lead him up stairs with a chain leash attached to a collar around his neck. After a minute or so, they finally got to the top of the steps and then she lead him onward until she pushed a door open and then she lead him farther inside. Once inside, Rarity let the chain go and wall to the floor and walk away from him. Spike was left alone in the room with no since of sight or anything. After a few minutes of not hearing anything, Spike suddenly felt hands on the cuffs and then they were removed.

"Rarity?" Spike asked as he rent to undo the blindfold, but was stopped by a sudden pain shoot through his back.

"I didn't tell you to remove the blindfold." the voice was Rarity, but it sounded harsh and strict. Spike then felt another sharp pain in his back and his arms then fell to his side. "Good, now remove your clothes and no questions." Rarity ordered him with the same harsh tone she had from just moments ago.

"B-but why?" Spike asked and was met with pain in the back.

"I said no questions." Rarity said as she stood be hind him. Spike slowly removed his jacket, then shirt, revealing his muscular body, and then rocked on his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. "Oh, yes." she said with a sly tone as Spike felt her handle his sack and flaccid member. Spike let out a moan, but winced when he felt a squeeze on his sack. After that, he kept his mouth shut and fought any sound tat might have came out as she fondled his sack and licked his member until is was fully hard. Once that was done, Rarity suddenly pulled on his leash and lead him over to, and htne made him sit on the bed. Once he was sitting, she had him lay down and stretched his arms and legs out. And then suddenly locks latched onto both his arms and legs.

"What the...?" Spike asked as the blindfold was suddenly pulled off his eyes and he could see that he was in her room with the light out and a few candles that lit the room. It was then that Spike saw that Rarity was now wearing a black leather corset that pushed her breast out and up. She was also wearing long fingerless gloves that went just under her shoulders, and a pair of long, black leggings that went up to her thighs along with a pair of black panties.

"Hello, Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said as she walked closer to the tied up dragon and then he noticed that she had something in hand. Once she got near him, she quickly wrapped the object around the base of his cock tightly and then stood up with a smile as she marveled over the sight before her.

"R-Rarity, that kinda hurts." Spike said as he winced from the pain of the ring around his cock. She looked at him with a smile.

"That's the point." she said as she walked away from him for a moment and then returned with a ballgag and a riding crop. She then used her magic to lift his head and then forced the gag in his mouth. Once it was set, she looked him right in the eye as she spoke, "Time for your punishment." And with that, she lifted up the crop and then launched it down right onto his belly.

"'Groin.'" Spike yelled as he felt the stinking sensation run through his body.

"One," she said as she lifted it up and through it down on to his stomach again as she said, "Two," she then did it again and again for another eight times until she decided to stop and look at Spike, who was panting from the ripping. SH smiled as she removed his gag and allowed him to take in a deep breath.

"What the hell was that?" Spike asked as he panted a few more times as he looked at her.

"Just want to show you the joy of pain." Rarity said leaned down and drew her tongue across his sore, red stomach. Spike winced at first, but he felt a wonderful tingling sensation coming from it. This went on for a few more minutes until he felt he was about to cum, but he could not.

"R-Rarity, I-I need to..." Spike tried to warn her, but he was cut off.

"Not, yet." she said as got up from her knees, she then walked over to a chair, and then pulled it over to the foot of the bed. Once she was done, she sat down on the chair and then throw her legs onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked as he was not sure what she was planning on doing, but he got his answer from her feet setting themselves onto his cock head and began to rub all over it. Spike let out a moan as he felt Rarity's toes roll and rub all over his cock head and shaft.

"Oh, does Spikey-Wikey like my feet?" Rarity asked as she smiled from his reaction to her feet playing with him. This continued on for five more minutes as the rubbed, crest, and rolled all over his member until her finally felt it was time. She then removed her self from the chair and then she walked up to him. Once she was next to him, she rolled onto the bed and straddled him. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah." Spike said with a smile as he watched her get up, pulled her panties to the side, and then lined herself with his member. She then slowly lowered herself onto his member and kept on going until he was stopped by her hymen.

"Yes, Spike. Your the first to ever enter me." she said as she looked down at Spike's shocked face. After saying that, she then lowered herself a little more and then she ripped right through her wall. She winced from the pain, but soon she was enjoying it as she picked up the pace while using his chest for support as she bounced up and down. As she was doing that, Spike let out moans and groins as he felt his pleasure building up and up, but he could not release. The pleasure continued to build and build until he felt he was about to burst.

"Rarity, I-I need to cum." Spike pleaded to her.

"Beg me." Rarity said through the moans and pants from her pleasure building up.

"P-Please Rarity..." Spike was cut off by her.

"Call me Mistress." Rarity said.

"P-p-please Mistress. Let me release." Spike begged for her to let him cum. With a smile and what little energy she had, Rarity used her magic to loosen up the ring around his cock, and then second she did, Spike unleashed his load into her. Rarity lost herself as she felt him unleash a large load into her. This throw her over the edge and she came as well. As her juices purred onto his member, she felt him continued to cum inside for a minute or so until she felt full enough and then pulled out, and watched as he unleashed a few more shots onto himself and the sheets. Once they got over from the climaxes, Rarity laid next to him and rubbed his chest.

"I'm sorry Spike-Wikey. But I always wanted to try that." Rarity said as she planted kisses on his cheeks as she said that.

"No, it was kinda fun. But could you unhook me?" Spike asked as Rarity gave him one more kiss on the lips and then went on with unhooking him from his restrains.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think. This was my first bdms and I hope it was okay. Please Read and Review.**


	5. Fun Time at Pinkie's House

**Hey, I'm here and this is the next chapter for Dragon Mating Season. I hope you likes this chapter and enjoy it.**

Chapter 5: Fun Time at Pinkie's House.

It was still dark as Spike and Rarity were sitting next to each other on her bed as he rubbed his wrists from the tight cuffs. As they sat there, Rarity continued to kiss his cheek and rubbing his sore stomach.

"I'm sorry My Spike-Wikey, but I just felt I needed to do that." Rarity repeated again as she felt sorry for doing what she did to her favorite dragon.

"Again Rarity, it's fine. Just not so tight on the cuffs next time." he said as he smiled at her and she smiled back at him. After a few minutes of sitting and holding each other, but they were interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"Oh, that's the pizza I ordered. I thought we would be hungry after our little fun." Rarity said as she got up from the bed and then headed over to one of her dress were her purse was. Once they, she began to go through it and then pulled out a few bit. "Spike, would you mind putting your pants on and then go pay the delivery colt?" she asked, giving him the sweet smile that he loves so much. With a smile, he got up, quickly put on his pants, and then headed off with the bits.

* * *

Once he paid for the meal, Spike and Rarity sat down to their meal of a large, half hay half gem pizza. As they ate, the two talked over everything, from what had happen just mere minutes ago, to what led her to want to try it, and then finally, Rarity told him what Celestia ha told Twilight and what is going on with Spike. This shocked him, to say the least.

"So, if I don't get my urges under control. I'll got a raping spree all over town." Spike asked as he tried to get his head over what he was just told.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Darling." Rarity said as sipped her drink.

"So, are you and Twilight doing them everyday?" Spike asked as he sat their, still thinking.

"Oh, no. All us girl will be take a turn. Next is Pinkie Pie." Rarity said as she wiped her mouth. After hearing that, Spike went for surprised and shock.

"You mean I'll mate with Pinkie Pie next, oh dear Celestia." Spike said as he placed his head in his hand.

"Oh, come now Spike. I'm pretty sure she would not be that bad." Rarity said with a smile, but a look from Spike made her rethink what she said and then she added, "Alright, maybe your right.' After that, the two finished their dinner and then talked on for a few hours until it was starting to get late.

"Alright Spike. I think it's time to call it a night." she said as she took their plate from the table and brought them into the kitchen. As she did, she swayed her hips and gave Spike a great view of her flank, and once she turned and smiled at him as she spoke, "How would you like to sleep with me in my bed. Like you did with Twilight."

"Sure." Spike said excited for being with the mare of his dreams, but then his smile turned more sly as he added, "As long as there are no hand cuffs." Rarity rolled her eyes at that commit and smiled back at him as she walked towards him.

"As long as you don't want to." she said as she walked past him and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her walk away, which he quickly followed her up to her room.

* * *

Celestia's sun was in the sky as the residents of Ponyville went on their normal days activity. It was all normal, all except a concern Twilight quickly walking through town as she franticly moved to a preset destination. As she ran, she got looks of confusion from the ponies she past, but she did not care. After a few minutes, of forcing her way through the crowed, she finally got to where she was heading to, Rarity's boutique. Once there, she quickly knocked and the door was answered in just a few minutes, by Rarity.

"Oh, why good morning Twilight." Rarity said as she notice her friend hair was a mess and she looked offer.

"Where's Spike. he never came home last night." Twilight asked as she looked at her fashion friend with worried eyes.

"Oh, darling. He's fine. Come see." she said as she let her worried friend inside and then lead her up stairs to her bedroom. Once there, Twilight looked into the room and saw a snoring Spike layng a cross the bed draped in rarity's blanket.

"Oh, he looks so sweet." Twilight said as she closed the door and the two ladies headed down stairs for some coffee. As the two sat there, enjoyed each others company, something was eating at Rarity and she felt she needed to talk about it.

"Umm, Twilight. We need to talk." Rarity said as she looked at her cup.

"What about?" Twilight asked as she looked at her friend as her concern face returned.

"Well, first. What should we do about the seventh day?" she asked and this question confused Twilight for a moment until she realized what she met.

"Oh, well. I was thinking we could one of Spike fantasies." Twilight said and she got a smile from Rarity.

"Oh, that sounds good. But one more thing." Rarity she said as took a sip from her coffee, she then placed it down as she spoke again, "It's about tonight and Pinkie Pie."

"I too wanted to talk about that." Twilight said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a scroll. "That is why I made this." she said with a smile as she looked at her friend.

"What is it?" Rarity asked as she looked it over and saw nothing interesting about it.

"Something for Spike to use if it gets out of hand." Twilight said with a smile while they finished they coffee.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and Spike was back at Twilight's and his house, doing his normal chores. As he was sweeping up the library, there was a sudden knock at the door and when he opened it, he saw no one was there, but there was a note on the door.

"Hmm, what's this?" Spike asked as he looked it over and read it over, and the words shocked him at what it said.

"What is that Spike?" Twilight asked looking up from her book.

"A note from Pinkie Pie as to where I should go." Spike said as he looked at the note.

"What do you mean, she's not going to be at the Sugar Cube Corner?" Twilight asked as she looked confused.

"No, at the spa for some reason." Spike said as he took the note and then set it a blaze.

"What you do that for?" Twilight asked confused as she watched the ashes fall to the floor.

"The note said remember it and the burn it." Spike said as he saved one part and handed it to Twilight, and once she saw it, that it what it really said.

"Hmm, okay." Twilight said as she handed back to him so he could finish the last bit. As he did, she then looked at him for a moment until she opened her bag and took the scroll out. "Spike, if it gets to much for you. This will get you out of it. Just open it and it will work." Twilight said as she handed it to him and he looked it over for a few minutes until he smiled at her.

"Oh trust me. If I can handle Rarity, then I can handle Pinkie Pie." Spike said as he put it into his jacket pocket and then resumed his chores.

* * *

It was around eight o'clock at night when Spike opened the library and exited the building, meeting the crisp, clear air. As he walked out, Twilight waved him good bye and re minded him about the scroll.

"Yeah, I'll remember." he said as he waved good bye to her. Once he left, he walked onward through the dark and quite streets of Ponyville. As he walked, Spike could not help but notice a shiver run up his spine. After five of walking, he arrived at the spa. He then walked up to the front door and then knocked twice, parsed, then knocked three more times. After that, a slit in the door opened revealing a pair of green eyes.

"Who sent you?" the voice sounded gruff and raspy. Spike took a deep breath and then he went right up to the door.

"Madam Pinkie sent me." Spike said and then the slit closed, and then the door opened revealing a rather large male dressed in a nice suit, he had a yellow hair draped over his shoulder and bright green eyes. He looked down at Spike, who looked nervously up at him.

"Welcome Pinkie's Pie House." he said in a very calm and nice tone as he allowed Spike to look around and he saw a lot of sexy females dressed in very skimpy outfits of angels, devils, nurses, and others. Spike's was so full of the eye candy that he did not notice the man talk to hi until he yelled, "HEY!"

"Yeah, sorry." Spike said as he blushed from looking at all the sexy ladies.

"It always happens to new guys." the guy said with a smile as he showed Spike around and explained as he did, "Any way, the shows are down stairs, look don't touch, drinks are in the back room, and the girls are up stares. The starting rate is 50 bits and goes up after three hours."

"Umm, thanks. But Pinkie told me to say I'm Spike." he said and then tall man looked at him shocked.

"Oh, your Spike. She told me to bring you down stairs immediately." the man said as he lead Spike to the stairs that lead to the basement.

* * *

Spike followed the large man down the steps to the basement and as they reached the finale step, they came to a door. Once they reached it, the man grabbed the handle and pulled it open.

"Enjoy." he said with a smile as Spike found himself facing a room full of men and women sitting, drinking, and watching young sexy fillies strip to music. Spike enjoyed the views of everything under the sun, that he failed to notice a certain pink hair mare appear behind him.

"Hey, Spike. Enjoying the party?" Pinkie yelled as she stalled the young dragon.

"Oh, Pinkie you scared me." Spike said as he turned and saw that she was still wearing her normal party theme outfit. As he looked around for a second, he looked at her with a smile as he said, "Hell yeah. I love it."

"Oh, good. Because you got here just in time for the main event." Pinkie said with her usual smiling face and happy go lucky manner.

"Really, cool. I'll get a seat." Spike said as he turned and was about to walk away, but was stopped by Pinkie wrapping her arms around his.

"Wait, you have the best seat in the house." Pinkie said as she lead him off towards a corner were a DJ was, she leaned forward and then whispered something in their ear. Once she was done, she lead him off into another door they went through it. As it closed, Spike realized that door was to the backstage area for there were a lot of girls barely wearing anything, if not bare naked. Spike smiled as his mind started to get out of control and he was just about to lose it.

"Ladies and Gentle Colts. Please welcome tonight main entertainment, the lushes local dragon, Spike." the DJ said as Spike was snapped out of his sex crazed mind and a look of shock appeared on his face.

"Wait, what?" Spike asked as he was suddenly pushed out onto the stage and the lights all shined on him.

"There he is folks. give us a wave Spike." the DJ said as the crowed cheered and he nervously waved at them with a nerves smile to boot as the DJ continued, "Well, now that we met the male, let us introduce his partner."

"Partner?" Spike said confused as he turned and saw that none other then Pinkie Pie walk out, but this time she was just in a pair of pink panties with balloons on them and matching bra.

"Yep, tonight's exhibition will include the hostess of these events." the DJ said as the crowed cheered louder as she walked up to him.

"Exhibition?" Spike said confused as to what that met, but was pulled out form his thoughts when his head was pulled to the side and put in a heavy kiss by Pinkie. As they kissed, her tongue forced it's way into his mouth and began to wrestle around with his. It took a moment, but Spike finally got into it and began to kiss her back. While they were all doing this, the crowed cheered loud and even a few whistled as the two continued to make out for a few more minutes. That is, until Pinkie pulled a way from Spike, pulling his lower lip a little with his teeth. After that, she walked out a few feet in front of him, she then turned around and preformed a handstand. As she was doing that, she slowly walked onward until she was right next to Spike and then she suddenly wrapped her lovely legs around his neck and used her leg strength to pull her hands off the floor. "Pinkie, what are you doing?" Spike asked as he wondered and then his question was answered by her fiddling with his zipper.

"Putting on a show." Pinkie said as she pulled down his zipper, releasing his semi-hard member and smiled as she leaned forward and began to licked the whole length of his shaft. As she was doing this, Spike notice that the crowed was cheering his on and it was then he smiled himself.

"Oh, I get it." Spike said as he leaned forward himself and then, using his very long tongue, he wiggled it around her panties and straight into her slit. Pinkie let out a slight squeal as she felt him lick her whole slit as she finally got his member fully hard, and then she took his whole length without any trouble. The two stood there, 69ing with a crowed watching. He licked on around her panties and she continued to bob her head as her tongue wrapped around his shaft. As they were doing this, Spike felt he need more, so he pulled his arms down and then he pushed her bar down, giving him access to her bouncing breast. Once they were free from the bar, they were trapped by Spike's clawed hands, which started to knead them. This made Pinkie work harder with her hands began to fondle his sack playfully. This made the crowed go crazy and this made them both go over the edge. Spike released his seed deep down Pinkie's throat, which she drank it all. As she was taking the load, she herself unleash her juices, which squirted out all over Spike's face and in his mouth. As they climax lowered, Pinkie placed her hands down, she then unwrapped her leg from his neck, and then went back to her standing. Just seconds after standing up right, she quickly removed her bar and her soaked panties.

"Are you ready for round two?" she asked as she looked at Spike with a smile, which he returned. Spike quickly got hard again as he walked up to her, turned her around, and then lifted her up with her legs spread.

"Oh, I'm ready." Spike said in her ear as he lined up his member with her lower lips, but instead of lowering her, he quickly pulled his tail up and soaked it in her juices. After he was done with that, he lined the spade of his tail with her anus and quickly shoved both into their respected target. Pinkie yelped as she felt not only Spike's member inside her love tunnel, but the small spines on his tail were digging into her insides and she was loving every inch of them. As he continued to thrust in her with both his member and tail, Spike leaned her head to the side and planet her hard kiss on her lips, which she quickly returned as the crowed cheered and whistled them on. After a few minutes of this, Spike decided to increase the pleasure by twisting his tail, so the spine dug into her more and he also upped his thrusts, which allowed him to hit her womb. This made Pinkie moan in his kiss and she then began to fumble her own beasts as she hit her second climax.

"OH, SPIKE!"Pinkie screamed out loud as her juiced flowed out of her and this made her walls tightened around his member, but Spike did not stop until his tip pierced her womb.

"PINKIE PIE!" Spike yelled as he released his seed right into her womb. As his seed flowed into her, Pinkie was hit by her second climax as she felt his seed flow into her. After that, they both stood there as their looked out at the crowed, who were cheering even louder for them.

"What a show folks, give it up for them." the DJ said as the crowed cheered louder and this got a smile from both Spike and Pinkie. After a few minutes of allowing the crowed cheer for them, Spike moved Pinkie around until he was holding her bridle style.

"Let's go." Spike said as he carried Pinkie, who simply smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. As he walked, they lessoned to the crowed and smiled as they know they did a great show.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was Pinkie Scene. Tell me what you think and I hope this makes up for the last two. Please read and review.**


	6. Fluttershy's Secret Ingredient

**Hey, I'm here and this is the next chapter for Dragon Mating Season. I hope you likes this chapter and enjoy it.**

Chapter 6: Fluttershy's Secret Ingredient.

After they little performance, Spike carrying Pinkie off stage through the curtain and into the back. As he walked on, the girls clapped and offered him a chair for Pinkie, which Spike slowly placed the tiered girl into the chair. After that, he sat down, exhausted, and leaned back in it. As he did this, something bugged Spike so he looked at Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, Pinkie." he called to her.

"Huh?" she said as she laid in the chair.

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked as he looked at her as she began to think it over.

"Two, three years." she answered him and this got a shock look from Spike.

"Do the others know?" he asked.

"No, just you and I must say. I LOVED the tail thing." she said as she seamed to have gotten her normal Pinkie energy. As the two sat there, getting their strength back they were approached by Aloe. She was wearing a bright blue top with light blue shorts and white heels

"Pinkie, the crowed loved the show." she said in a very happy tone as she smiled at the two, but then gave Spike a sly look as she stepped closer to him, "And they really liked you, handsome."

"Hey, hands off my man candy." Pinkie said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his. Aloe was surprised, but then smiled at them.

"Oh, I didn't know he was taken. I just thought he was a friend with benefits," she said as she reached into her purse and then pulled out quite a few bits. "Here, five hundred each. As agreed." she said as she handed over the money to the two, Pinkie took happily but Spike was shocked at how much he was given.

"F-For the show?" he asked as he still looked confused.

"Yep, Your the first dragon to do the show and we sold five times the tickets then before.' she explained to him and he simply looked at the money in his hand, and then he smiled.

"Well, glad I could help." Spike said as he pocketed the money.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, for we would like to ask if you'd come back next time?" she asked in a pleading way. Pinkie and Spike looked at each other, and then smiled as they nodded yes.

* * *

After the stage closed, Spike and Pinkie left together but it was hard for a crowed formed around them and asked a bunch of questions about the show. The two blushed and answered as many as they could until they finally got outside in the cool, crisp air. As they felt the breeze, the two started to walk down the dark streets together.

"So, what now?" Spike asked as he tossed his bag of bit in the air.

"Well, I have to babysit the twins tomorrow. So, you'll have to go back to Twilight." she said with a smile as she looked at him.

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll see ya then." Spike said as he got to his front door.

"Spike." Pinkie called to him and the second he turned his head around, her lips crashed into his. Spike was shocked by this, but he quickly got into it and then he wrapped his arms around her as she did the same. The two did this for a fe minutes, until the door was opened by a happy Twilight.

"Hey, guys. How was I,..." she stopped in mid sentence and blushed enveloped her face as the two looked wide eyed at her. After a few second of standing there in awkward silence, the two separated and they looked at the shocked look on Twilight's face.

"Oh, hey Twilight." Spike said as he smiled nervously at her.

"Hey Spike, did you and Pinkie have fun?" she asked as she seamed to have forgotten to blink.

"Yeah, we had lots of fun." Pinkie said as she winked at Spike, but Twilight saw it too.

"Good, now why don't you come inside." Twilight said as as she moved to one side for Spike to walk through, which he did.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." Pinkie said as the door closed by Twilight. After closing the door,Twilight took a deep breath, before she spoke.

"Well, have a good time Spike?" Twilight asked as she watched him sit down on the coach.

"Yeah, I had a great time with Pinkie.' Spike said with a smiled as he laid back in the coach.

"Oh really. What did you guys do?" Twilight asked as she wondered what he did with Pinkie that got them to kiss like that.

"It's a secret. I mean. Do you want the others to know about Mrs. Twilight and bad boy Spike?" he asked with a cocky smile and she blushed as she turned around.

"Okay fair enough." she said as she turned and began to head towards the stairs, but before she could take the first step he spoke up.

"Hey, Twilight. Who's set for tomorrow?" Spike asked as he turned to look at her and watched as she slowly turned around to face him.

"Fluttershy." she answered as his head looked shocked as he sat up.

"Really, She's up for that?" Spike asked as he looked worried as did Twilight.

"Well, I'll talk to her tomorrow." she said as she continued up stairs, leaving Spike sitting their thinking of what he should do.

* * *

The birds were chirping their lovely song as they flow around and about in front of the cottage that the element of Kindness called home along with a bunch of animal's that were under her care. As Celestia's sun was just rising into the sky, as few robins landed near an open window and sang they morning songs into the large bedroom of meek, pink mane Pegasus, Fluttershy. As she heard the lovely song, she sat straight up and began to rub the sleep from her eyes. After a few minutes of stretching and yarning, she tossed off her soft covers and got out of bed, revealing she was just wearing a large green nightgown. She then grabbed a towel of the door and headed off to the shower. After washing up, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed in her usual long sleeved green blouse with three pink butterflies on her right breast along with a matching skirt and boots.

"Ah, what a lovely morning." she said happily as she looked out of the open window and she then greeted the birds as they flew by. After breathing in the fresh cool air, she began her job of tending to feeding her pets and the animals that were visiting with injuries and sicknesses. After two hours of doing that, she walked into her own kitchen and then prepared her self some coffee. As she waited for the kettle to bowl, the phone rang and she looked at it for a moment until she headed over to it.

"Yes, hello?" she said in her normal meek tone as she answered the phone.

"Fluttershy Darling. How is your morning?" the voice was Rarity and she seemed a little nerves to her tone.

"Oh, good. Angel was being a little fussy with his breakfast, but he ate his meal." she said as she sat down in one of her kitchen chairs.

"Oh, that's great. Say, could you come over?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, sure. Is it about Opalescence or something?" Fluttershy asked as she seem worried from her friends tone.

"Oh, no. I just want to talk." Rarity said as she tried to reinsure her friend.

"Ummm, sure. I'll be over in a little bit." Fluttershy said.

"Great, see you soon darling.' Rarity said as she hung up the phone, as did Fluttershy. After hanging up, Fluttershy felt her friend seemed worried and nerves. But she shrugged it off as she stood up, turned off her fettle, and then she headed over to her front door grabbing her purse on the way.

* * *

Fluttershy walked calmly through the dirt path that lead to the small town she loved so much. After a few minutes, she finally arrived to the market place, were ponies looked around to buy goods or tried to get others to buy them. She smiled as she walked across the busy streets until she was at the steps of her best friend, Rarity. She quietly walked up the steps leading towards the door and then knocked on it once she had made it. In just a few minutes, she was greeted by the smiling face of Rarity.

"Oh, hello darling. Please come in." Rarity said as she stepped aside allowing her in. After removing her boots, Fluttershy walked to the living room and there she saw Twilight and Pinkie Pie, who was playing with Pound and Pumpkin Cake.

"Oh, look guys. Fluttershy is here." Pinkie said as the twins quickly turned their attention to the smiling pink mane mare. She went over and quickly picked up Pumpkin, and then proceeded to bounce her on her lap.

"Oh, that's so cute." Rarity said as she walked over to one of her chairs and sat down, and then offered Fluttershy coffee, which she happily excepted. After drinking a few sips, Fluttershy paced it back on the table before she began to speak.

"So, why did you girls want to talk to me about?" she asked calmly as she looked at her three friends, who all looked nervously at her.

"Well, we wanted to talk about your night with Spike." Twilight said in a very series tone.

"W-why?" Fluttershy asked confused as to why they wanted to talk about that.

"Well, darling. You see. He can be kind a rough." Rarity said in a weird tone.

"And he might lose himself and could hurt you." Twilight added to the conversation.

"So, if you wanted to, one of us will take your place and offer ourselves to him a second time." Pinkie added next in her normal tone.

"Oh, alright. I get it. But I can handle myself and won't need any one to help me to night." she said happily as she looked at her friends in a reinsuring her friends, but they were having a little trouble believing her.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked as she seamed nerves for her friend.

"Yes, I'll be fine. But I do need some things for tonight." she said as he friends look at each other and then at her as she told them what she needed.

* * *

Celestia's sun was just setting as Spike got his normal green leather jacket over his shoulder and then headed over to the front door.

"Hey Twilight, I'm heading to Fluttershy's." Spike said as his clawed hand reached for the door, but he was stopped by Twilight.

"Wait Spike." she said as walked up to him, and as he turned around, she handed him the same scroll he was give the other night.

"Really?" Spike asked as he cocked an eye brow.

"It's Fluttershy." was all she said and then Spike nodded.

"Your right." Spike said as he placed the scroll inside his jacket pocket.

"Just open it and you will come right here, and I'll be ready for what you need." she said with a smile as Spike opened the door and walked out into the brisk air. Once outside, Spike calmly walked through the barely lit streets as he watched ponies of all kinds pack up shot for the night or head off to meet loved one or friends for some evening fun. He smiled as he watched them enjoy their night as he headed down the path that lead towards Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, he finally arrived at the large stone house. He walked up to the front door and then calmly knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by Fluttershy.

"Oh, why hello S-Spike." she said in a sweet and low voice as she stepped aside to allow him in. As Spike stepped inside, his nostril were filled by a sweet smell as he took a deep sniff and then let out a sigh of pleasure.

"What is that smell?" Spike asked as he licked his lips. Fluttershy smiled softly as she walk past him and lead him to the kitchen. Once they entered, Spike saw that the smell was of roasted rubies with sapphires on the side.

"I asked Twilight for ways to cook gems so I could make you this meal." Fluttershy explained as she sat in front of a plate of hay and fruits. Spike smiled as he sat down and then began to chomp away at the gems. Fluttershy smiled as she watched him eat and then she got up and headed towards the fridge. She then opened it and brought out a gallon of milk. She offered Spike a class of it, which he quickly excepted.

"Wow, that is the sweetest milk I ever had." Spike said as he swallow it all down and then he continued to eat the rest of his meal. Once the two were done with their meal, Spike asked if there was any more milk.

"No, sorry. The gallon is empty." she said and then she saw Spike get a frown on his face. She smiled at his puppy eye look as she stood up and looked at him, "Spike, would you like to help me get some more?"

"Yeah, sure." Spike said with a smile as he stands up and follows her towards the stairs.

* * *

Once they got to the top floor, Fluttershy calmly lead him to her bedroom and then had Spike sit on the bed.

"Umm, Fluttershy. What about the milk?" Spike asked as he felt a little confused as to why she lead him up to her room.

"Sigh' Spike, can I tell you a secret?" she asked as she looked away from him.

"Sure, what is it?" Spike asked as he was not sure what was troubling the meek pony. She took a deep breath and then she decided to answer him.

"H-Have you ever wonder why I never wear anything flattering or the show off my body?" she asked as she still did not look at him

"Yeah, I have." Spike said as he looked at watched her as she suddenly turned to face him and then she quickly lifted her blouse over her head. Spike was shocked at what he saw. Her bra was white, but was clearly soaked from something.

"These are the reason." Fluttershy said as she let her blouse fall to the floor and then she cupped her large breasts

"Huh?" Spike asked as he was still not sure what she met, so she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, and as she removed it, he could see that milk was leaking out of her breasts. "Y-Your lactating." Spike said as he was a little shocked at what he saw.

"Yes, for a few years and no one knows." she said as she looked away from Spike as she felt shameful for showing him this secret, but she got a shock when she felt a claw grab her breast and when she looked at Spike, h ehad awarming smile on his face

"I find it kind a sexy." Spike said with a sly smile on his face as he squeezed her breast a little more, allowing the waom milk flow over his hand. Fluttershy look at him for a few seconds until she leaped on to him and the two bodies became intertwined as their hands explored each others body. As they hands crest each other and they tongues fought for control, Spike shirt was pulled off and the milk from Fluttershy leaked out all over Spike's bare chest. After a few minutes, of making out, they pulled away from each other for breath with Fluttershy sitting on top of him. She looked down at the young dragon beneath her and smiled.

"I find this sexy." she said as she leaned forward and drew her tongue across his scaly chest, collecting up her milk that leaked down on to him. Spike let out moans as Fluttershy licked down his body until she arrived at his lower area. She made little work of his pants and belt, to find his semi-hard member right in front of her. With a smile, she drew her tongue from the base up to the tip and then reaped the process going down to the base. She did this for a few moments until she decided to go for it and tried to take his whole member into her mouth, but her gag reflex triggered and she nearly lost her lunch from just a few inches.

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" Spike asked as he looked at her with a concern looked on his face.

"Y-yeah." she said as she looked at the now hard member for a moment or so until she got an idea. She smiled as she leaned forward and quickly engulfed his member with her large breasts. Spike nearly lost his mind as he felt the soft flesh surround his member and she then began to move them up and down. She smiled as she watched his face full of joy and the moans he was giving off made her pick up the paced until she felt his member twitch and soon he let out a loud moan as he released his seed all over her face, breasts, and his low body. She calmly licked up the mess he made off her breast and him self, and once she was done, she stood up and let the rest of her clothes fall to the floor. Spike watched with a smile as she walked up to him and straddled him with her arms around his neck

"Are you ready?" Spike asked as he lined up his member with her lower lips.

"Y-y-yeah." she said nervously as she felt him slowly push up into her. After a few moments, Spike was met by her inner wall and with just a little push, she let out a wince of pain and he stopped the second he saw that. he looked at for a few minutes until he got an idea.

"Here, let me help you." Spike said as he leaned forward and took one of her leaking nipples into his mouth. With one strong suck, he drew quite a bit of the warm, sweet liquid into his mouth and down his throat as he drank the milk straight from the source.

"Oh,,,,Spike." Fluttershy said in between moans as he suckled her breasts. As he was doing that, she pulled his head closer with her arms as her pleasure was building up higher and higher until she felt in hit her and she let out a scream of pleasure. As she was at her peak, Spike quickly push forward and ripped right through her hymen, but all she felt was pleasure. He let her get use to him for a few minutes, and then he began to thrust up into her at a slow paced and it earned him moans something from her sweet lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and met him with his pace as the two built up the pleasure up and up. As he was thrusting, he leaned forward and took her other breast into his mouth and then he suckled on it, and this is what sent Fluttershy over the edge.

"OH, SPIKE!" she screamed as she let her second orgasm wash over her and her inner wall squeezed SPike's member, and this sent him over the edge.

"OH, FLUTTERSHY!" he yelled as his climax washed over him and his seed shot into her, flooding her insides. This gain more moans from her was she held him tight and the two fall to the bed, still in each others arms. As they laid there in each others arms, Fluttershy cuddled Spike's head up to her breast as she said.

"From now on, you can have some when ever we're alone." she said with a smile as he took her up on her offer and then he began to suckle on her breast again.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that is it. Please tell me what you think and leave a review. Oh, and I'm going to have a poll up for a seventh mare to join them on the last day. Here are the three mares and why they'll join.**

**Aloe: Pinkie decided to let her have a round with Spike to see how good he is.**

**Cheerilee: She finds out thanks to Fluttershy and Rarity talking one day, and thinking she made him think that way for she flirted with him the week before and wants to help him.**

**Celestia: She secretly wanted Spike for the week all to herself and now wants to join in on them on the last day.**

**Please vote and I'll reveal the winner on chapter eight.**


	7. Rainbow Dash's Wild Game

**Hey, I'm here and this is the next chapter for Dragon Mating Season. I hope you likes this chapter and enjoy it.**

Chapter 7: Rainbow Dash's Wild Adventure.

Celestia's sun was barely rising over the trees when the birds entered Fluttershy's bedroom through the window and they sang their lovely song. As they did that, t the two bodies in the bed began to stir, and then both Spike and Fluttershy popped out of the bed with yarns and stretching. As they woke up, the birds suddenly realized that their care taker was naked, so they cover each others eyes and chirped to her.

"Huh?" she asked as she did not quite here them, but then she looked down and saw what they were saying. "Oh my." she said as quickly pulled the blanket up and covered her lushes breasts.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked as he turned to look at her and smiled at her.

"I've never been naked in front of my animals before." she said as hugged the blanket tightly to her body.

"Oh, then why don't you take the first shower." Spike said with a very charming smile on his face. Fluttershy looked at him for a second before leaning over and planting a sweet kiss onto his lips.

"Your such a sweet dragon." she said with a smile as she stood up, still with the blanket wrapped around her as she headed towards the door.

"Oh, and then how about fresh, squeezed milk for breakfast.' Spike said as his charming smiled turned into a sly one and Fluttershy gave him a look that was almost like the stare.

"I take it back. Your a naughty dragon." she said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah, but you love me for it." he said as he laid back onto the bed and remembered what he had enjoyed the night before.

* * *

After half-hour waiting, Spike had finally got his shower and enjoyed the hot water purr over his back and run down his body. After his shower, Spike put on a pair of boxers and walked down stairs to the smell of eggs and toast cooking. He smiled as he walked in and his eyes widened when he saw Fluttershy in nothing but an apron and his t-shirt from last night.

"Oh, hey Spike." she said with a smile as she turned and placed a plate of food in front of him on the table.

"T-Thanks." Spike said as he looked from her to his plate and then he noticed a tall glass of milk. He quickly grabbed it and took a long drink, and then he smiled as he put it down as he could tell it was sweeter then normal milk and it was warm. "My favorite. Thanks Shy." he said with a smile as he drank a little more and then ate some of his breakfast.

"Well, you did ask for some. Didn't you?" she asked with a smile and giggle, which made Spike do the same. As he ate, she sat down across from him and then ate her own oatmeal and toast. The two were enjoying their meal and small conversation about dragons, when they suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Huh, were you expecting some one?" Spike asked as they both looked at the door.

"No, could you get it?" she asked as she covered her chest up with her arms.

"Sure/" Spike said as he stood up and then headed over to the door and opened it, quickly revealing that it was twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah, Spike. How was your night?" Twilight asked with a sly smile as she looked around for Fluttershy.

"Fine, what are you three doing up this early?" Spike asked confused as to why they were here.

"Oh, we wanted to see how Fluttershy was doing, darling." Rarity said as she to looked around for Fluttershy.

"Alright, well come in. I guess." Spike said as he stepped aside and the three walked in, and then headed off towards the kitchen, which they found a smiling and happy Fluttershy sipping coffee.

"Oh, good morning girls." she said in her usual sweet, calm tone. The three looked shocked at her actions and her outfit, but then the three agreed and sat to enjoy coffee. As they got their drinks and treats bought by Pinkie Pie, they then start to talk.

"So, how was your night Darling?" Rarity asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Great, he was very sweet and tender." Fluttershy said as she notice the look of shock on them.

"R-Really. He was kinda rough with me." Twilight said as she looked nerves if they wanted to do know more.

"Me as well." Rarity said as she calmly sipped her drink.

"Oh, and he was a wild stallion with me at the show." Pinkie said but then she quickly covered her mouth and looked at them as they gave her weird looks.

"Ummm, what show?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, nothing." Pinkie said as she drank her coffee and acted as if she said nothing. After a few minutes of looking at her party friend, Fluttershy placed his drink down.

"Oh, he was sweet and gentle with me." she said in a dreamy like tone, leaving the three confused as to what she met.

* * *

As the four mares enjoyed their talk, Spike decided to get dressed by putting his jeans on and then laid down right on to the living room coach. As his head simply laid down on the soft corrosion, his mind drifted off as he look out of the large window towards the bright, beautiful blue sky. He enjoyed the calm view, that is until he saw a sudden blur zoom across the sky and saw a rainbow for a few seconds.

"Dash?" Spike said as he sat up and looked confused as to what she would have been doing there, but then he shrugged it off as he thought she might have been trying a new stunt her something. Just as he was about to lay down, he heard a loud knocking at the door.

"Spike, could you please get that?" Fluttershy asked as she looked out of the kitchen to him. With a smile Spike nodded and then he got up as he headed towards the door.

"Hello?" Spike said as he looked out of the door and saw no one was there. He looked around, but still saw that no ponies was there and he was about to close the door when he suddenly saw a scroll on the door. Confused, Spike took the piece of paper and unrolled it as he saw his name in the note, which he read.

_Dear Spike.  
__Would you ask Twilight to place the cloud walking spell on you and then meet me at the local diner at three this afternoon for our date. Dash._

"Date," Spike said as he looked over the note to make sure that is what she really wrote down and it was. Surprised, Spike turned around and headed back into the house.

* * *

It was around noon when Twilight and Spike decided to head off, and along the way, Spike showed her the note that he got from Rainbow Dash.

"Hmmm, so she wants to go on a date for your day." Twilight said as she looked over the note and then turned to look at Spike.

"Yeah, that sound so weird." Spike said and he got a dirty look from Twilight.

"Spike, that's not very nice for you to say." she said as she glared at her best friend.

"Umm, we are talking about the same mare that snuck all over town just to get to the library to get a new book so we did not known she liked to read?" Spike explained as he looked at Twilight as she thought it over and then nodded.

"Alright, far point. Any way, what did you and Fluttershy do last night?" Twilight asked like a nosy big sister would have done.

"Can't tell you. It's a secret." Spike said with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh, come on. Please." she asked as she begged for him to tell her.

"I can't." Spike said.

"Why not?" Twilight asked in a slight whiny tone.

"Because The last secret I told you blurted out loud." Spike said reminding her of the Rarity secret he gave her.

"Oh right. But I won't tell any pony." Twilight said as she gave him her word.

"Fine, I'll tell you and then I'll tell the others about Miss Twilight." Spike said with a smug look at she turned and stayed quite for the rest of the way home. As they walked down the path, Spike thought it over and then he turned to her as he spoke, "Ummm, on second thought. You can help."

"With what?" Twilight asked as Spike explained what he met.

* * *

After they got home, Twilight looked over her books for the one with the cloud walking spell and Spike continued with his normal chores. After an hour or so, Twilight smiled as she had found the spell and called for Spike.

"Spike, I found the cloud walking spell." Twilight said as Spike put the broom down and then headed over to her.

"Nice, I'm ready." Spike said as he stood up straight and allowed Twilight to focus on her spell. He watched her horn form a little purple aura and then he was engulfed by the magic. After a few seconds, the aura vanished and he looked himself over as he felt no different then when they started.

"There, it's done." she said with a smile as she put the book away. Once it was done. Spike headed up stairs to get ready with a shower and a change of clothes. After putting on new clothes, he headed down stairs and looked into the study, seeing Twilight still looking through some spell books.

"Did you find something that could help Fluttershy?" Spike asked as he headed over to her.

"yeah, I'm heading over to Rarity so she can help too." she said with a smile as she closed the book she was reading and then stood up from her chair.

"Alright then, I'm off." Spike said as he headed off to the door and then proceeded to leave the library.

* * *

Once outside, Spike smiled at the bright sun and then walked around through the streets watching ponies go around their usual days activities and the foals playing around with each other in the nice weather. After a few minutes, Spike had finally made it to the diner to the restaurant and waited outside for a few more minutes until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Yeah, squirt." Spike turned and saw Dash just a few feet above the ground looking at him with a smile.

"You know I'm tall then you right?" Spike asked in a smart tone as she got closer to him.

"Once a squirt, always a squirt." Dash said a cheerful tone as she landed next to him and then the two walked into the restaurant. Once inside, they were quickly seated in a booth in the back and were handed menus as they waited for their server to come. As Spike looked over his menu, he suddenly felt something touching his pant and something feathery crested his back. He quickly turned and saw Dash was sitting next to him, and then he felt her hand fondle with his zipper.

"What the?" Spike's question was cut short from Dash finger quieting him.

"Shhh, we're going to play a little game." Dash whispered in his ear as she pulled down his zipper, unleashing his semi hard member out in the open, shocking Spike as her hand massaged it for a few moments until it was fully hard and then she continued, "I'll continue to stroke you through the whole meal and you can't let any one know what is going on."

"B-b-but." Spike tried to speak, but he could barely keep himself from letting out a loud moan.

"If you keep it down, then you'll win and then you'll get a reward at the next stop." she said as her hand kept going at a steady pace and forcing Spike to bite his lower lip to prevent himself to moan so much. After a few minutes, a cute Pegasus with a pink coat, red mane, blue eyes, and a milkshake cutie mark walked up to them with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Mary Ann and I'll be your server today. Could I get you some drinks?" Mary asked with a smile as she looked at them.

"Yeah, I'm ready to order. I'll have a daisy and tulip sandwich with extra daisy and a coca." Dash said with a smile as she handed her menu over.

"Alright, and for you?" Mary asked Spike, who was having trouble yelling out loud and loose at Dash's 'game'.

"Umm, y-y-yeah. I-I-I'll have the r-r-ruby burger with e-extra crispy h-hay fries and a coca too." Spike said as he smiled nervously at her.

"Are you alright?" Mary asked as she saw Spike sweat a lot.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine." Spike said as he tried to reinsure her he was okay. She looked him over a few more moments, until she smiled at him as she wrote down his order and then headed over to get their order's in. Once she left, Spike took a few deep breaths and tried to think of anything except for what Dash was doing but it was useless.

"Your half way there Spike." Dash whispered as she squeezed his member just a little and got a light moan from Spike, who quickly covered his mouth and looked to see if any pony heard him. He felt relieved once he saw that no pony even looked at him and smiled when Mary returned with their drinks. Spike tried his best to reach for it and grabbed it from her hand, but his shaky hand spilled a little of it on the table.

"Oh, s-s-sorry." Spike said as he quickly grabbed a napkin and wrapped up the mess. Mary smiled at him as she left and once she was gone, Dash whispered in his ear.

"I think she like you." Dash said with a smile as she continued to stoke him. After an eight minute wait, their order finally came up and Mary delivered them their meals. While eating, Dash calmly ate her meal with her free hand while Spike's shaky hands made it nearly impossible for him to lift his burger to his mouth and every time he tried to take a bite, he let out tiny moans witch he quickly covered up with his food. After ten minutes of eating, the two were just finishing up.

"Could I get you guys anything else?" Mary asked as she picked up their plates.

"No, I'm good." Spike said as he felt he was about to loose his mind from this treatment.

"Yeah, me too." Dash said with a smile as she looked at the nervous looking Spike.

"Okay. I'll be right back." she said with a smile as she left and returned a few minutes later with their bill. Once the bill hit the table, Dash let go of Spike throbbing member.

"Good job Spike, you won. Let's go." Dash said as she stood up, placed a few bits on the table as a tip and then headed off to the counter, Spike joined her after he covered himself.

* * *

After paying the bill, Dahs and Spike headed out of the restaurant but Spike felt he need answers.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Spike asked as he was not sure of how to react to her actions.

"We played a little game." she explained not even looking at him.

"No, we broke the law." Spike said with an annoyed look on his face.

"We didn't get caught did we?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Well, no." Spike said as he decided to quit arguing with her.

"Good, and you won. So you get a reward." Dash said as they continued down the path and then turned to corner until they found them selves in front of the movie theater.

"What are we seeing?" Spike asked as he was not sure what to watch.

"Daring Do and The Lost Dragon Temple." Dash said as she walked up to get in line with Spike quickly following behind.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, the two finally got to the front and bought their tickets for the movie. Once inside, they went to the snack counter and bought themselves drinks. They soon went into the film room and looked for some seats, and then Dash pointed out to in the far corner in the front row. Spike followed as Dash rushed towards the seats and took them before they were lost. Spike sat next to her and they waited for the movie to start. After twenty minutes of waiting, the lights dimmed and the movie began.

"Great." Dash said as she placed her drink in the cup holder and then she swiftly went to the floor and got in front of Spike. She then quickly undid his belt and zipped, allowing the now limp member out into the open for the second time that day.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked as he watched her fondle his balls and lick his member until it was standing up straight.

"I'm giving you your reward." Dash said as she drew her tongue from the base to the tip and then swirled it around the head a few times before she repeated the process a few more times. Once she was ready, and then she took the whole length into her mouth. Spike let out a few moans of pleasure from her tongue swirling around his member and her hands fondle his sack at the same time. After a few minutes of sucking, she removed it from her mouth and then proceeded to lick it and suckle on his sack. This went on for a few more minutes until Spike hit his limit and covered his mouth to make sure no one heard him release all over Dash's face. After that, Spike looked down as she licked the cum off her face and looked up at him with a smile. As Spike looked at her, he suddenly got an idea and quickly lifted her up off the floor, turned her around, and then placed her on his lap.

"Now it's my turn to play a little game." Spike said in a sly tone and he sat up straight and then began to fondle her breasts through her shirt, which made her let out a little moan.

"Oh, yeah. What kind?" Dash asked with a smile as Spike continued to fondle her breasts. After a few minutes of continues fondling, Spike moved one of his hands to her jeans and slipped it right under it, allowing his claws to cress her lower lips through her panties.

"A little game called, Revenge." Spike said as he whispered in her ear and breathed a little hot smoke into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine as she felt him take charge. She had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning to loud as she let Spike fondle her breast and play with her lower lips. This went on for a little while as the movie trailers continued playing, and Dash knew soon she would have to release. She bit her lip and shivered as she watched the credits and soon she saw that an explosion happened and she felt it was perfect as she unleashed her climax with a loud moan, yet no pony notice. Her whole body shivered as her climax unloaded as a wet stain stowed through her pants and leaked a little on the floor. Dash gasped for breath as she laid up against Spike and looked up at him with a smile.

"You made me mess myself." she said with a sly look on her face.

"Oh, the came is not over yet." Spike said as he pulled his soaked hand out from under her pants and then quickly undid her belt, zipper, and quickly pulled down her pants and panties just enough for him to gain access. Dash smiled at his actions so she lined up his member with her hole and then dove right on to it. This made them both moan and hold their breath as they looked to see if any pony heard them, and once they saw no pony did notice them, they continued. After finding that they were safe, Spike slowly began to thrust into her as she moaned and then his claw lifted up her top, and then began to fondle them.

"Oh, that's good squirt." Dash said as let a few lite moans as she started to return his trusts.

"Yeah, your breast aren't as big as the other but their still a claw full." Spike said with a smirk as he could tell she was giving him a glare and in return, he sped up the pace and hardened his grasp on her breasts. This move made her moan a little louder and this made Spike cover her mouth with her hands as they continued their little 'game'. After a few minutes of bucking and holding back moans, the pleasure continued to build up until it was too much.

"OOOOOOH." Dash moaned out loud, but was caught by Spike as he leaned her head back and planet a kiss on her lips. As they continued to kiss, they pleasure went over the edge and they both moaned into each others mouths as they felt their climax purr over them. Spike thrust one last time and unleashed a second load of the night right into her love tunnel, and in turn, Dash unleashed her second climax all over Spike lap and floor. After their climax, they sat there, breathing heavily as they rested. After a few minutes, Dash turned to Spike and spoke, "You know we'll get in a lot of trouble."

"No, I have a plan." Spike said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. What's that?" Dash asked as she redid her pants.

"This," Spike said with a smile as he purred his soda all over their laps.

"AHHHHH, that's cold." Dash yelled as she shot straight up in the air.

"Yeah, down in front." yelled a few of the other ponies watching the movie. Dash looked at them for a few second and then smiled as she floated back down. "Nice one." Dash said with a smile as she sat next to him and offered him some of her drink, which he happily took a sip from it as they turned and watched the rest of the movie.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I'm almost at the big ending and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. Oh, and I'll announce the winner. And the seventh mare is... Celestia. I know I said it would be announce in the next chapter, but over twenty moves from the poll, review, and PM's told me who it was. I'm sorry for those Aloe and Charilee fans.**


	8. Apple Family Unwanted Guest

**Hey**,** I'm here and this is the next chapter for Dragon Mating Season. This is were it gets graphic. So, be ready for some, uneasy scenes in the sex part.**

Chapter 8: Apple Family Unwanted Guest.

After two hours of enjoying the movie after they little 'game', Spike calmly walked out of the theater with Dash hooked on his arm. The two smiled as they followed into the crowed as they walked towards the exit, but Dash couldn't help but feel weird about this.

"Why are we doing this?" Dash whispered in Spike ear.

"We have to act like couple to keep any one from questioning what they might have head." SPike whispered back and Dash let out a sigh as she knew he was right, so she smiled and put on a show.

"That was a great movie, huh?" Dash asked as she looked up at Spike.

"Yeah, it was okay." Spike paused as he wrapped his arm around her and smacked her ass a little as he continued, "But I liked the trailers more."

"Oh, They were pretty good too." Dash said with a smile as they left the building.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we won't caught in the diner." Spike said with a smile as notice that Celestia's sun was starting to lower in the sky.

"Oh, Mary Ann was my look out and kept us safe." Dash said out right, and this shocked Spike to no end.

"What? You mean." Spike was just to shocked to finish his sentence.

"Well yeah, did you really think I'd just do right there with out a plan?" Dash asked as she smiled sly at him. Spike looked at her with a smile as he nodded and then looked up at the early evening sky.

"Whoa, it's getting late." Spike said as he stood there for a moment with Dash.

"Yeah, want to come back to my place for some t.v.?" Dash asked looking at him.

"Sure, I'd like that." Spike answered with a smile, but then it vanished as he started to think of something.

"What is it?" Dash asked wondering what he was thinking.

"How am I getting there. My wings still have a few years before they grow." SPike explain, but Dash just smiled.

"Oh, I got that." she said with a smiled as she let go of his arm, flapped her wings a little, and then she got behind him, wrapped her arms under his, and then lifts him up with little effort.

"Whoa." was all Spike could say as she flew him up to her cloud house.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cantorlot, the two alicorn co-rulers of the land of Equestria stood on the balcony of the throne room and calmly lowered their sun and raise their moon respected. Lune was dressed in an outfit similar to Celestia's except it was a black dress to match her dark blue coat As they went through they daily duties, Luna could not but notice that Celestia was not really acting her calm and graceful self.

"Dear sister, are you alright?" Luna asked as she looked worried towards her sister well being.

"'Sign.' No, not really." Celestia said as she finished lowering her sun and then headed off into the castle without even waiting for Luna to finish her job. This shocked Luna, so once she finished raising her moon and then she headed inside to find her older sister leaning her head against her hand as she slumped in her throne.

"Sister, what is the matter that is troubling you so much?" Luna asked as she was starting to really get worried that something was really trouble Celestia. After a few minutes of sitting and thinking of the best way to explain her feeling, Celestia spoke.

"One thousand years you were in the moon, and for all those years I tried to find a way to fill a void that was left in my heart." Celestia explained with tears ran down her face as she had to remember some of the worst years of her whole, never ending life. As she saw this, Luna also had form in her eyes as she remembered those horrible days as Nightmare Moon.

"Oh, I had no idea you were still thinking of those days." Luna said as she walked up to her sister and embraced her in a hug, which she quickly returned to her younger sister. Celestia really enjoyed these few moments she got to really do sister stuff with Luna. After a few moments, Luna pulled away from her and looked at her sister with a smile, but Celestia did not return the smile.

"And most of those things were possible suitors and all of them left me, wanting more." Celestia said as she looked away from her Luna, as she felt wrong to explain to her sister that she tried to replace in her heart with a mate.

"Well, it wasn't so easy being alone for a thousand years with out any pony to hold me." Luna said as she looked at her sister with a slight confused look on her face.

"I understand, that was my plan." Celestia explained as she sat up right and faced her sister.

"What plan?" Luna asked as she was not quite sure what Celestia was talking about.

"Plan for Spike. Well, you see..." Celestia then began to explain to Luna what her secret plan for Spike was.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they left the theater, and Spike and Dash were relaxing on Dash's coach in her living room. As they watched some of her Wonder Bolt videos, they enjoyed a couple of soda's and a small pizza for they were hungry after the show at the movies. The two laughed at some of the video's bloopers, but Spike was cut short when he felt the cloud slightly give way under him.

"Umm, Dash." Spike said getting her attention with a slight nerves look on his face.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Dash asked as she looked over at him with her arms behind her head.

"How long does the cloud walking spell last?" Spike asked as he felt it give way a little more. After hearing this, Dash really started to think this question over before she answered.

"Hmm, not sure. They left Cloudsdale shortly after I went to hang out with the Wonder Bolts. Why do you..." Dash was suddenly cut off from Spike.

"AHJHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spike yelled as Dash looked over to her left and saw noting but a hole in the cloud coach next to her.

"Ah Hell." Dash said as she took off after him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all Spike could do as he tried to flap his arms and fly as he plummeted towards the ground. As he got closer and closer, Spike felt his time was to come and closed his eyes as he waited for sudden hit. But it never came and as he opened his eyes, he saw was just a few inches from the ground.

"Whoa, that was close." said a voice that made Spike looked up and saw that Dash had his tail in hand.

"Your telling me." Spike said with a smile as she lowered him a little and he then stood up. After a few minutes of silence, they both started to laugh out loud.

"Well, I guess a few hours it is." Dash said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's call it a night." Spike said as he leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, which shocked Dash to no end as she started blankly for a few second after he pulled away from her and wave good bye to her as he headed off home.

"Man, he was a great kisser." Dash said as she blushed a little and then flew back up to her house, still feeling him on her lips. A few minutes after the fall scare, Spike had finally made it home to the library and quickly went inside. Once inside, he looked around for any sign of Twilight and he then found her asleep on her bed in a purple night shirt with a matching pair of panties. Spike smiled as he walked up to her sleeping form and then draped a blanket over her, but as he turned to leave, he couldn't help but notice a book on the floor.

"Huh, what's this?" Spike asked as he reached down and picked it up, and when he read the cover, blush enveloped his entire face as he looked over at the sleeping Twilight and then back at the cover. After a few of staring, Spike placed the book onto her private book case and then proceeded to his own bed room.

* * *

It was early in the morning of Ponyville with most ponies asleep, but there was a figure calmly walking through the late night area of Ponyville and soon the figure was in front of the local library. Once it was at the front door, it lifted it's hand up and proceeded to knock on the door.

"Who the hell is up at four o'clock?" Spike asked with a yarn as he walked down the stairs and headed straight for the door. Once Spike got to the door, he opened it and instantly had to look up. As the figure was a large male with long orange hair, a very muscular red body, and was wearing a yellow plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots. Spike knew the figure right away and smiled at the hulking man known as Big Macintosh.

"I'm sorry to wake you Spike, but I need to ask you for a favor." Big Mac said as he looked worried at the smaller dragon.

"Sure, what's up?" Spike asked as he looked at him.

"Well, you see. Granny Smith is away visit one of her old friends and I'm taking Apple Bloom and her friends to a rodeo in Cantorlot today. So, could you watch the farm until AJ returns." Big mac asked looking down as he felt bad from asking this huge favor from out of no where.

"Yeah, sure. What time?" Spike asked as he looked at one of his few male friends, who smiled back.

"Thanks, I'm leaving with the girls at Eight." Big Mac explained when he was going and Spike agreed to be there at seven thirty. But as Spike got ready to close the door, Big Mac pulled out a envelop and handed it to Spike.

"Before I got, Applejack asked me to give you this today." Mac said as Spike took the note from him and then he proceeded to head off back to Sweet Apple Acers. Once he left, Spike closed the door, opened the envelop up, and then read out what was written down on the piece of paper.

_Dear Spike,  
I have to leave early this week and could not tell you what I had planned for you before I return Saturday. All I'll tell you is that you need to be in the barn at Eleven o'clock sharp and makeup a safety word. Applejack._

Spike folded up the letter and then looked into space for a few question as he thought of what could she have planned for him to need a safety word. After a few minutes of thinking, Spike smiled to himself as he really wanted to know and continued to think of things as he headed back up stairs to get a little more sleep.

* * *

After a few more hours of sleep, Spike a woke with a smile as he could not wait for later that morning. SO, he got out of bed, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, wrote a note for Twilight about were he was going, and then he headed off. Once out side, Spike took a beep breath of the cool morning air and then he was on his way. Once he was off, he smiled happily as he walked down the streets of Ponyville and as he walked, he looked around to the few ponies out getting ready for the day. He continued to walked down the streets until he reached the dirt road that lead to the enormous apple orchard.

"Ah, there you are Spike." Spike headed a voice call to him and once he turned, he saw three young ladies heading towards him. He saw that the three were Apple Bloom dressed in a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and cowboy boots with a red ribbon in her hair. Sweetie Belle dressed in a lovely white dress with matching sandals. And Scootaloo who was wearing a blue helmet and pads along with a lite orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneaker.

"Hey, guy. Have you seen Big Mac?" Spike asked as he smiled at the young ladies as he got closer to them.

"Yeah, he's in the barn waiting for you." Apple Bloom said as the three turned around just as he got to them and then they lead him to the barn. After a minute or so, Spike was lead right into the barn where he saw Big Mac standing near a barrel of apples. He then turned with a big smile on his face as he saw Spike.

"Oh, your hear great." Mac said as he took Spike and went over how he was going to look after the apples. After fifteen minutes of explaining, Big Mac handed Spike a clipboard and thanked him again on doing this for him and the girls, who also thanked him.

"No problem." Spike said with a smile as he waved them goodbye as they headed off to the train station. Once they were gone, Spike started the job of checking on the rows of Apple Trees.

* * *

After almost three hours, Spike had finally finished checking on the last row of Apples and was slowly walking to the barn.

"Man, that was tough." Spike said to himself as he placed the clipboard on a work bench and sat down for a few minutes. as he sat there, Spike looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 10:50. "Oh, she'll be hear soon." Spike said as he sat up straight and waited for Applejack to return. Once the ten minutes were up, the barn door opened and Spike saw a figure walk into the room. After seeing it was Applejack, Spike smiled as he stood up and walked towards her.

"What the hay are you doing in here?" Applejack yelled in a stern and strict tone, which confused Spike.

"Applejack, what are you talking about?" Spike asked as he took a step closer.

"I said What are you doing here?" she asked again as she slowly stepped back.

"W-What are talking about?" Spike asked as he notice she was not acting right. After a few minutes, Applejack let out a sigh.

"Come on Spike, play along." she said in a slight annoyed tone.

"Along what?" Spike asked once again as he was not sure what she wanted. Applejack looked at him for a few seconds until she walked over to him and began to whisper in his ear. "What? You really want me to do that?" Spike asked as he was not sure he heard her right.

"Eyyup." she said with a smile as she walked back to the open barn door, turned to face him, and then she repeated, "What are you doing in here." Spike took a deep breath and then gave her wicked smile.

"I came here for some sweet apple pie." Spike said as he walked towards her.

"Oh, alright. I'm baking one right now." Applejack said as she turned to leave, but Spike suddenly came up behind her quickly and grabbed her wrists.

"Oh, but I want a nice piece of YOUR apple pie." Spike said with a wicked smile as he pulled her back away from the barn yard and throw her to the floor.

"You better let me go." Applejack said in a stern tone as he headed over to the door and closed it.

"Oh, we're not going anywhere." Spike said as he slowly walked over to her, which earned a nerves look on her face.

"G-get away." Applejack said as she got up and tried to run, but Spike grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her back to him.

"Let's get started with the first step." Spike said as he pulled her back against him, and then he wrapped his arms around her, grabbed her top, and then pulled the buttons apart along with her bra. "First, we pick the fresh apples." Spike said with a wicked tone to his voice as he began to squeeze and kneed her breasts roughly.

"N-no, stop." Applejack begged as she let out a few little moans from Spike pinching her nipples. As she let out a few more moans, Spike leaned up against her and whispered in her ear.

"Ruby." once Spike said that, he moved his right hand down her front, under her pants, and began to play with her.

"N-n-no stop." Applejack begged once again, but it still fell on deaf ears as Spike continued to fuddle her. This went on for a few more minutes until he finally let her go, just to push her to her knees in front of him.

"Time for start pealing." Spike said as he undid his belt and zipper, revealing his erect member. Applejack looked disgusted at it and when he grabbed her head to try and force her to suck it, she pulled away from her and turned to keep it out of face. "Oh, your going to act like that, well then. Maybe I'll go visit you little sister at her friends." Spike said with a wicked smile as he saw the look of shock and horror form on her face. Applejack then took a deep breath and then turned her face to allow the whole length go up into her mouth, which earned her a commit from Spike, "That's a good girl." tears ran down Applejack's face as she the head of his dragon-cock hit the back of her throat, almost gagging her and hearing his sick praise also almost made her throw up. This continued on for a few more minutes until she was pulled off of his dick and she looked up at him.

"Bastard." Applejack said as she looked up at his wicked smiling face with tears running down her face.

"Oh, not yet." Spike said with a sick smile as grabbed her ponytail, pulled her up to her feet, and then pushed her against the wall. Once he back was touching the wall, Spike reached down and ran his claw across the middle seam in her jeans.

"No please, not that." Applejack begged and more tears ran down her face she felt the claw rip right through the seam. Once there was a hole, Spike continued to pull until it was revealing her apple theme panties and then Spike dropped down to his knees.

"Oh, that smell." Spike said as he put his nose to her panties and took a sniff before he pulled away as he continued, "Your really are enjoying yourself."

"N-No, Your lying." Applejack said as felt him run his clawed finger across her panties and the lifted it up to her face.

"Your the element of honesty, so don't lie." Spike said as he showed her the moist finger tip. Applejack closed her eyes and began to sob even more once Spike shoved his face into her lower lips, forcing his tongue into her. Applejack fought with all her might, but her body was failing her as she let out more moans as his tongue snaked it's way into her. Applejack winced and fought the pleasure even more, but it was to much and she went over the edge, unleashing her juices all over Spike face. As she was coming down from her orgasm, she really didn't fight as Spike pulled her way from the back by her hair and throw her over a hay stack facing down.

"W-what?" was all Applejack could say as she felt him lean against her and lined up his member with her love tunnel. She instantly felt scared and tried to get up, but he pushed her down into the hay.

"You had your pleasure, now it's my turn." Spike said as he shoved his whole length into her, which caused her to sob as she felt in invade her body with each and every thrust. Spike smiled as he heard the sobbing coming from Applejack as continued to trust into her and enjoying the sounds of her begging him.

"P-please Spike." she begged him as she squirmed under him as she felt the rough straw scratch against her bare breast mix with his powerful thrusts made her let out moan after moan as she came close to her second unwanted orgasm. Spike thrusts became more violent as he pulled her hair back to she would be face up as he thrust with all his might.

"Here it comes." Spike yelled as he unleashed his cum into her and forced her to unleash her second orgasm, having all there mixed juices run out of her. They stayed there for a few moments until she felt him pull out of her, but then she felt him force her to sit up.

"We're not done yet." Spike said as he pushed his dick covered in their mixed juices to her face and then ordered, "Clean it." She looked up at him with glazed eyes as she opened her mouth and took his whole length into her mouth. Spike smiled as he watched her bob her head back in forth and felt her tongue swirl around his dick. Spike let out a few more moans until the pleasure was to much and was about to cum. So, he quickly pulled out of her mouth and unleashed a second load all over her face, mouth, hair, and breasts. After that, Spike smiled at his handy work for a few minutes until he heard her speak.

"Ruby," Applejack said as she stood up and smiled at Spike with his cum still all over her upper body.

"Well, that was fun." Spike said with a smile as he sat down next to her.

"Yep, and you did great." Apple jack said as she put her arm around him and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks," Spike said with a little blush on his face and just then, his stomach growled out loud and this made them both laugh.

"I guess we could have some lunch." Applejack said as she stood up from the stack and headed for the door.

"Yeah, then a nap." Spike said with a slight yarn and Applejack laughed a little louder as they headed towards the house.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it and I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Also, I'm going to post a Princess CadenceXSpike One-shot after this fic. Just three more chapters. Oh, and Happy Early Mothers Day to you guys and you mothers.**


	9. Two's Company, Three's Fun

**Hey**,** I'm here and this is the next chapter for Dragon Mating Season. We're getting close to the end and I hope you enjoy the next two chapters. Oh, and this has a surprise in it for you fans.**

Chapter 9: Two's company, Three's Fun.

Spike sat at the table in the kitchen smiling at Applejack as she made a few sandwiches for their lunch. As she was spreading the mustard on it, Spike couldn't help but notice her tern clothing and instantly he felt bad for doing.

"Hey, Applejack." Spike called to her.

"Hmmm, what is it Sugarcube?" she asked in a calm, sweet tone as she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry about ruining your clothes." Spike said as he looked down to the floor.

"Oh, don't threat none. Those were old and I was planning on throwing them out anyway." Applejack said with a smile as she finished making the sandwiches and walked over to the table with two plates, and placed one in front of Spike.

"Thanks." Spike said as he took his sandwich and took a big bite of it, making Applejack smile as she too began to eat her sandwich and the two enjoyed their meal together. After he finished eating, Spike drank up his large class of milk and then relaxed in his chair as he let a yarn escape her mouth.

"Oh, tired little bubby?" Applejack asked with a smile on her face as too finished her meal and milk.

"Yeah, I need a nap." Spike said as he stretched out his arms and let out another yarn, which made Applejack giggle.

"Yeah, I guess we could take a nap after all that 'work' we did." Applejack said with a smile on her face as she picked up the plates and glasses as she headed over to the sink.

"So, I better get home." Spike said as he stood up and was ready to head to the door, but she stopped him.

"Hold up, you can rest here." Applejack called to him and when Spike turned around, he was shocked to see that Applejack had removed the rest of her top, bra, and started to removed her pants, giving him a clear view of her long, lushes legs.

"Ummm, okay. So, I'll take Big Mac's room?" Spike asked as he could not help but stare at the body of the strong Applejack in front of him.

"Shoot no, your bunking with me." Applejack said as she walked over to him, plant a kiss on his cheek, and then headed for the stairs, but not before she turned back towards him and added, "Oh, by the way. I sleep in the nude." Once she finished saying that, she headed up stairs and was quickly followed by Spike, who was smiling happily as he headed up stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cantorlot, Celestia was sitting on her throne talking to a few of her court on some royal business, when suddenly the large throne room doors burst open and in walked Princess Luna with a worried look on her face.

"Dear Sister, I have urgent news to tell you." Luna said as she walked up to her sister and her meeting. Celestia gave her younger sister a quick look and then nodded in agreement.

"Please, leave us for a little bit." she told her court, who looked at each other before leaving the two princesses alone. Once the door was shut, Celestia looked at her sister and then asked, "What is the matter Luna?"

"Y-you told me what would happen if a dragon's sex urges are not kept under control." Luna said as she looked at her sister.

"Yes, what about it?" Celestia asked as she felt something bad had happened.

"Well, what would have happen if he had rough, almost rape like sex?" Luna asked as she was starting to worry Celestia from her question.

"Ummm, His urges might go over board next time he sees a mare, why?" Celestia asked as she was not sure what Luna was getting at, or wanted to know.

"Well, this." Luna said as she focused her magic and allowed at glimpse into the dream world. As Celestia watched, her eyes suddenly widen and the look of shock formed on in her eyes.

* * *

Back at Sweet Apple Acers, Spike and Applejack were soundly a sleep in her bed, holding each other. As the two enjoyed the feel of each other, the phone suddenly rang and this disturbed Applejack as she sat up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Applejack asked tiredly in the phone, but she was suddenly awoken by Twilight yelling in the phone.

"Applejack, is Spike with you?" Twilight asked.

"Huh, yeah Sugarcude. He's right here." Applejack said as she looked over at the sleeping Spike in her bed.

"Okay good Princess Celestia called me and she wants to see us asap. And it's about Spike." Twilight said with a concern tone to her voice.

"Hmmm, okay. Let me get dressed and write a note for Spike about were I went." Applejack said as she got up, quickly got her dressed in new clothes, and then quickly wrote Spike a note on were she went as she headed down stairs to wait for the girls and their transport.

* * *

She was picked it up by a carriage being pulled by three strong looking Pegasus stallions and when she stepped inside, she was greeted by the other Elements of Harmony. Applejack smiled to them as she took a seat next to Rarity and then the carriage took off into the sky, heading to Catorlot. After few minutes in the ride, a question was bugging Applejack and she finally decided to ask it.

"Hey, Twi." she called out to her librarian friend, who turned to face her and responded.

"Yeah Applejack?" Twilight asked as she looked over at her.

"Did you have any trouble with the thought of Spike being with another mare?" Applejack asked and got a look from all five of the others.

"Umm, w-what do you mean?" Twilight asked as blush began to form on her cheeks.

"Well, you mated with him first and I had him a few hours ago, but I really can't stand the idea of him going to another mare." Applejack explained and there was a silence in the carriage for a few minutes until Twilight spoke up.

"Ummm, yeah. It was really hard to let Rarity have him after me." Twilight confessed to her friends

"I have also felt weird to let Pinkie have him." Rarity said as blush formed on her face.

"Me too, he was so much fun that I wanted to keep him." Pinkie Pie said bouncing in her seat as she normally did.

"U-ummm, I-I didn't w-want h-h-him to leave w-when h-he was with m-m-m-me." Fluttershy said as her whole facewas covered in blush.

"Yeah, I didn't want to share him ether." Rainbow Dash said with her arms behind her head. After all six confessed their feeling about sharing Spike, there was once again silence in the room for a few more minutes until Twilight spoke up.

"Alright, we need to figure this out." Twilight said as all six stared to talk over what they could do for the seventh day, and who got to have Spike.

* * *

After ten minutes of riding and talking, the six had finally arrived at the castle that housed the Princesses of the Sun and Moon. Once they exited the carriage, they walked through the halls of the castle until they set foot in the throne room and they were met face to face with the co-rulers of the kingdom.

"Twilight Sparkle, it's good to see you again." Celestia said with a smile on her face as she looked at her faithful student and her five friends that had saved their kingdom more then any one could even count.

"Hello, Princess Celestia, Luna." Twilight said as she and her friends bowed their heads in front of the royal sisters. Once she was finished with her bow, Twilight looked up straight towards her teacher as she asked, "What is the problem with Spike?" And once she asked, all six of the young mares were set right on to the Princess of the Sun and Moon. After a few seconds of silence, Celestia took in a deep breath and then spoke.

"Do you remember what I told you in the beginning in the week, Twilight?" she asked as she looked right at her student.

"Oh, curse. That's why me and the girls have been offering our selves to Spike." Twilight said as she felt a little confused as to right she was asked that question.

"Well, I feel it urges are growing and he could loose control." Celestia said with a concern look on her face, along with the others, except Applejack, who looked nerves.

"H-how, we all made sure he was pleasured and came at least twice. Right girls?" Twilight asked and got nods from the others.

"Yes, you did. But I feel that one might have increased his urges." Celestia said as she looked at the three and saw Applejack sweat a little.

"W-what? Who?" Twilight asked as she looked at her friends, who all looked worried and confused just as much as she was.

"That is not important, what is, is how do e fix this." Celestia said in a tone of concern to her voice.

"Well, I guess he can mate with me again." Twilight offered with a little blush to her cheeks.

"You, why not me?" Rainbow Dash said as she felt hurt from Twilight action to get Spike to herself.

"Umm, Darlings, what about me?" Rarity asked as she stepped in between the arguing unicorn and Pegasus.

"Ummm, what about us?" Applejack stepped up, defending not only her, but Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy as well. This caused all six mare to argue.

"Enough!" Celestia yelled and made all six mares stop their fighting instantly, and then she continued, "I understand that you all have feeling for Spike, but don't let that ruin your friendship." After a few minutes, the six looked at each other and then all of them apologize to each other.

"I-I'm sorry Princess Celestia." Twilight said as she lowered her head feeling ashamed of what she did, as did the others.

"That's is alright. And that is why I would like to ask if I could take him for tonight to keep his urges in check." Clelestia said and what she said shocked all six of the mares in front of her.

"Ummm, w-why would you do that, Princess?" Twilight asked as she was not sure of what to expect. After a few moments, Celestia stood up, turned towards the window, and then sighed.

"Twilight, I've lived a long time and have seen lots of ponies fall in love. But when I try to find a suitor and settle down, he treats me like a fragile piece of glass that would break if just moved in the wrong way. So, I've never been satisfied in mating." Celestia explained why she wanted Spike for and there was a long silence until Twiligth broke it.

"Ummm, Princess. Then why didn't you take him?" Twilight asked as she looked right in front of her.

"That was the plan. Those chain I showed you were just for show and I planned on mating with him." Celestia explained with a slight sadness to her voice. As she stood there, the six huddled together and spoke over what they should do. Once they were done, they separated from each other.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight called to her and waited for her to turn around, once Celestia was looking back at them, she continued, "We talked it over and agreed. You may have Spike for tonight." This news made Celestia smile big and wide as she spoke.

"Thank you Twilight. How about you girls stay here in Cantorlot for the rest of the day and then hang at a hotel." Celestia said as she looked at them with an even bigger smile on her face. After a few minutes of talking, the six headed out for their night on the town and agreed to meet with the sisters the next day.

"Hmmm, that was weird." Luna said as she looked confused, and htne she turned to her sister as she asked, "Why would they all fight over Spike."

"It's simple, Luna." Celestia said as she closed her eyes and smiled back at her sister as she continued, "They all seam to have found unknown feelings for him that were hidden up until they had him in a intimate situation like they did this week." After she explained, Luna looked at for a minute or two until she got what her sister met.

"Ohhhh," Luna said as a sly smile formed on her face, but then she got confused look again. And so, she turned to her sister and asked, "So, why don't they just tell him?"

"Because their not dragons." Celestia's answer just confused her sister even more, so she explained, "Ponies go in to relationship with just one other. But male dragon can have as many as he wants." Once Celestia was done explaining, she got up and walked over to one of her side door that lead to a side hallway. Luna looked at the place her sister headed off to for a few minutes, and then she got up and followed after her.

* * *

After a few hours of resting, Spike left Sweet Apple Acers dressed in his normal clothe with a confused look on his face for he was not sure what the others were call to Cantorlot for and was a little worried for he had not heard from them.

"Man, I hope their okay." Spike said to himself as he continued down the path that lead to Ponyville and as he took every step, his mind was on the six mares that had changed his life the last few days and a smile appeared on his face. That was, until a large carriage landed in front of him and three large Pegasus stallions looked right at him.

"Spike, he have been sent to take you to the castle asap." the leader of the three said as Spike looked confused at their arrival, but soon he took their word for it and entered the carriage and they took of towards the capital of Equestria. After about twenty minutes, the carriage landed in front of the castle and they let Spike out. Once Spike was out, he looked in awe at the castle that he could never get enough of as he headed to the door, where another guard was waiting for him.

"Greetings Spike, the Princesses asked me to escort you to your room until their meeting are finished." the guard said as he bowed to Spike, as he was a guest, and then he lead him off to the guest rooms. After a few minutes, they arrived at a large room that was almost as big as the library's bed room he lived in.

"This is awesome." Spike said as he walked in and saw not only a large bed and t.v., but a large bowl of presses gems on the bed stand.

"I will return when they summon you, so please enjoy yourself and relax." the guard said as he left the young dragon to himself and left the room.

* * *

'Knock, knock, knock.' was the first thing Spike heard as he sat up in the bed and scratched the back of his head. As he woke himself up, Spike turned towards the window and saw that it was night, and just then a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Spike, are you in there?" the voice belonged to the guard who escorted him to this room was coming from the other. Spike quickly got out of the comfy bed and headed over to the door.

"Yeah?" Spike asked as he opened the door and was greeted by the guard.

"The Princesses have asked for you, please follow me." the guard said as he turned and began to head down the hall, with Spike in toe. After a few minutes of walking, Spike realized that they were not heading the right way.

"Umm, excuse me. We are not heading in the right direction for the throne room." Spike spoke up as they turned to corner.

"They are not in the throne room, they are in their private cambers." the guard explained as they took a few more turned and they ended up in front of a large door. "Here we are." the guard said with a smile as he patted him on the back, and once he was gone, Spike stared right at the door for a few second until he finally got the courage to knock.

"Celestia, Luna. You there?" Spike asked as he seamed get nerves as to why they wanted him there.

"Yes, Spike. Please enter." Celestia sweet voice came from within the room, and so Spike turned the knob and entered. As he entered the room, he that this room was large and magnificent, with gem encrusted poles the held up the bed, a silk curtain and pure marble walls. As Spike walked in and took in everything, he then notice a figure behind the silk curtain. So, he headed towards it, he then reached for it, and pulled it open. The second he opened it, his eye widen to the size of saucers as his eyes laid on Celestia laying on the bed in a light pink see through babydollwith matching pair of panties.

"Hello, Spike. Nice that you could some." she said with a smile as she leaned forward, giving him a clear view of her enormous breasts.

"Ummmm," was all could Spike say as he could not keep his eyes off of her, so much so, that he failed to notice the door being shut and locked. Spike was so set on the view in front of him, that he failed to notice some one behind him.

"I think you put a spell on him, dear sister." a voice said from behind him, and when Spike turned he got a view of Princess Luna in a similar outfit as Celestia except her garments were a light blue.

"P-Princess Lu..." Spike was just off by Celestia turning back in front of her and planted a tender kiss on his lips. Spike was shocked at first by the kiss, but he got into it and began to kiss back. As they got into their make-out session, Celestia pulled Spike onto the bed with her and enjoyed the feel of Spike tongue fighting with hers. As they were making out, Luna quickly came up behind him and began to planet soft kisses and gave him a few small hickeys. The two alicorn princesses continued this treatment for a few more minutes or so, until Celestia pulled back form Spike, leaving a small string of saliva.

"Hmmm, your a really good kiss Spike." Celestia said as she licked her lip and savored the favor. After she did that, she looked at the scene of Luna rubbing her hands around the front part of his body as she continued to suck on his neck. Celestia smiled at the confused look on Spike face as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "We talked to the girls and they said it was alright for you to be hear with us tonight." And once she said that, she grabbed Spike's clawed hands and placed them on her barely covered breasts.

"O-oh, whoa." was all Spike could say as he felt Celestai soft and silk like skin in his hands. He looked up at her and when she nodded, Spike smiled happily as he began to knead her breast through the then outfit. Celestia let out long moans as she felt his claws dig into her flesh, but in a nice and tender continued his assault on Celestia's breasts for a few more minutes until Luna pulled him away from Celestia and quickly removed his jacket and upper shirt with little trouble.

"Well, it seams Twilight keeps you busy." Luna said as she and Celestia marveled over his six pack.

"Yes, but it seams unfair that he lost his top half of his clothes but we are still dressed." Celestia said with a smile as her and Luna looked at each other, and then proceed to remove their tops. Spike stared in shock as he saw both Princesses breast pop out and he swore they were the biggest he ever saw.

"Go ahead Spike." Celestia said as pushed her incredible bust to the young dragon and Luna did the same. Spike quickly took one of Celestia's teats into his mouth and quickly began to suckle on it, gaining moans from Celestia as she felt one of his clawed hands knead the other one. Luna felt a little left out as she watched, but she got a big surprise when she felt something wrapped around her left breast and when Luna looked down, she saw Spike's tail was the thing wrapped around her breast and not only that, but Spike spade tip was cresting against her right nipple. Both Princesses moaned from Spike's attack. Spike continued this for a few minutes, until he switched around as he suckled Luna's breast and massaged Celestia's. After a few minutes, The Princesses decided to take control, and so they pushed Spike down on the bed and loomed over him.

"It's our turn for a taste." Celestia said as her and Luna began to kiss, lick, and suck on Spike. They stared with his neck and headed down his body, making sure that every inch of him was marked by their love. They soon fond themselves at his jeans, and did quick work of them and left him bare in front of them.

"Oh, my." Luna said as this was her first time seeing a member up this close. Celestia smiled at her sister as she leaned forward and licked the tip very gently, gaining moans from Spike. Luna looked at her sister swirling her tongue around the tip, and she decided to join as she leaned forward and licked the shaft.

"Oh,...Oh...OH!" was all Spike could do as he felt both royal sister as they double teamed on his shaft. His pleasure was growing more and more, as Luna and Celestai continued their oral assault. Spike was getting closer and closer to his climax, and just as he was about to go over the edge, they stopped. "Huh? was what Spike said as he sat up to see what was happening and that's when he saw both Celestia and Luna removing their panties.

"Not yet Spike, we have a better place for that." Celestia said as she spread her leg and offered herself to him, which confused Spike

"Ummm, P-Princess..." Spike was cut off by Celesti placing her finger on his lip.

"Shhhh, call me Tia and to night, we're not princesses. We're to mares that need to be mated." Celestia said with a smiled as she laid back and spread her legs again.

"A-Alright." Spike said with a smile as he got on top of her and lined his member up, but before he began to thrust. He stopped.

"Huh? What are you doing Spike?" Celestia asked as she was not sure what he was planning as a sly smile formed on his face. He then quickly looked at Luna, who was sitting on the side and grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, wait." Luna tried to speak, but couldn't as Spike pulled her over to him and Celestia. Once she was there, Spike lined her up and then pushed her down on top of Celestia. "What is he planning?" Luna asked as she looked down at her sister.

"I-I'm not sure." Celestia said as she waited for Spike to make a move, which did not take long as he lined up his member with their mare hoods and then with one hard thrust, he slid right between their slit. This action gained moans from both princesses and as the thrusts continued, they beasts rubbed against each other, gaining them even more pleasure. Spike too was moaning as the pleasure was still building up in him and this continued, he was getting closer and closer to unleashing.

"T-Tia, your first." Spike said as he gave a few more thrusts and then pushed all the way inside of her, forcing Celestia over the edge along with Spike, as he unleashed load after load into her. After a few minute from they climaxes, SPike pulled out of Celestia's filled lips and then quickly lined up with Luna, and then he began to thrust into her.

"O-oh Yes. Continue thrusting Spike." Luna yelled as the ecstasy of having her first mating took over, and Spike was more then willing to obliged as he pulled her up in the sitting passion and thrust into her even harder. As he continued to mate with her, Celestia sat next to him and then proceeded to kiss him on the lips as he continued to mate with her sister.

"L-Luna, I-I'm going to..." Spike said as he pulled away from Celestia's lips and focused of his mating with Luna.

"Y-Yesssss. U-Unleash you dragon seed." Luna said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him the thrust even deeper into her, which he happily did a few more times until the pleasure was to much and with one more mighty thrust, he unleashed his seed into Luna's inner wall and this action made Luna go over the edge as she felt his seed flood her insides. Once they were done with they mating session, Spike pulled out of her and then fell onto the bed, exhausted. As he laid their, he felt something and when he looked up, he saw Celestia and Luna cleaning his member clean from the three mixed juices.

"O-Oh. that's good." Spike said as he laid down with his eyes closed as the sister finished up cleaning him up and then the two laid done in Spike's arms. As the three relaxed and settled down for the night, Spike couldn't help but smile as he was pressed in between the Princesses large breasts.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you liked it and please review. Just two more chapters to go.**


	10. Spike's Day Off

**Hey**,** I'm here and this is the next chapter for Dragon Mating Season. This is the second to last chapter and this is the build up to the climax and the next with have Spike taking all eight mares in one big orgy living out on of his fantasies.**

Chapter 10: Spike's Day Off.

As Spike and the Royal Sister slept comfortably in Celestia's private bed chambers, on the other side of city, a certain unicorn was sitting up by the window of her hotel room she was sharing with her friends. As she looked up into the night sky, her mind was set on a certain young dragon she raised since she was a filly and much she cared for him.

"Bit for your thoughts, Sugarcube?" called a voice behind her and when Twilight turned to look, she saw it was Applejaak, who was rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, nothing really." Twilight said as she turned back to look out the window before she continued, "Just thinking of things."

"More like, worried Spike would choice one of the others and leave you behind. Applejack said in a soft tone as she stepped closer.

"'Sigh' Yeah, I mean. I helped raise him from a hatching and saw watched as he grow up into such a great male." Twilight said as tears ran down her cheeks as she took a few second break until she added, "And I even shared something special with us loosing are virginity together. And now, I might loose him." Twilight began to cry uncontrollably until Applejack wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Easy Sugarcube, easy. I understand. I feel the same way. But Spike's a grown up now, and we most respect his decision." Applejack said as she hugged Twilight until she calmed

"I-I guess so." Twilight said as she whipped her tears off her cheeks and then pulled away from Applejack, giving her a small smiled as the two agreed to hit the hay.

* * *

It was early in the morning as a knock at the door disturbed the sleeping trio in Celestia's bed. After a few minutes, and quite a few more hard knocks to the door, Celestia groaned as she got up, wrapped a robe around her, and then headed over to the door, and opened it.

"Yes?" Celestia asked as she opened the door and put a smile on her face as she saw it was one of her guard.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to wake you but it is time for you to raise the sun and for Luna to lower the moon." the guard said as he bowed his head and then proceed to leave her. Celestia let out a sigh as she turned around and walked back over to the bed.

"Luna, time to lower the moon." Celestia called to her sister as she stepped next to the bed and looked down, and formed a smile on her face as she saw Spike sleeping happily in between Luna's large breasts. Celestia smiled for a few more seconds until she shrugged it off and headed out on to the balcony to do both jobs, as she did for a thousand years before. Once she was done, she headed straight to the bed and decided to get a little more rest, and so she got into the bed after removing her robe and cuddled up to Spike from behind.

* * *

Two hours had past since Celestia had lowered the moon and raised the sun, and now both princesses were getting dressed in fresh clothes and getting ready for their daily duty. As Celestia wrapped the straps to her high heels around her lower leg, she laid her eyes on the still sleeping Spike and then a frown formed on her face.

"What is the matter, dear sister?" Luna asked as she looked at her older sister and notice her sad look.

"I-I just realized that we used Spike." Celestia said as she continued to look at Spike.

"But, Tia. Didn't you say that if he does not get his urges under control, he'd do nasty things to ponies?" Luna asked as she looked at her sister.

"Yes, that is so." Celestia said as still looked at Spike.

"Then, I'm not quite sure how we are using him? Luna asked as she was a little confused by her sister.

"You, me, and the six used him for out pleasure. But I'm pretty sure he didn't get a chance to live out one of his fantasies." Celestia explained and Luna nodded as she realized Celestia was right.

"Your right, what should we do?" Luna asked as she was wondering what she was planning.

"Simple, I want you to go into his mind and fined his wildest fantasy, and then we'll talk to the six to find the best way to do it for him." Celestia said with a smile as she stood up and headed off to her early morning meeting. As she walked out, Luna turned to Spike and then began to use her magic to enter his mind.

* * *

After about an hour of a typical morning meeting of budget and other things. Celestia started to get bored as she lessoned to her stewardesses talk on about what she need to do and other things that were very petty. As she was almost lost in her boredom, the doors suddenly opened and in walked Luna, with a big smile on her face.

Celestia called to her happily as she looked at her two stewardesses as she added, "Please leave us, it's personal business." The two mares bowed to her, and then Luna as they took their leave. Once the large doors were closed, Celestia quickly looked at her younger sister as she asked, "So, did you find the info we needed?"

"Oh, yes." Luna said with a smile as walked up to her sister with a smile on her own face as she continued, "Spike has a wild and interesting fantasy world. But I really wished I didn't find those Discord ones." Luna shivered as she remembered what she saw in the young dragons head.

"Oh, I don't want to know. Just tell me what the six and us can do for him." Celestia said as she tried to get her sister to forces on what she had asked her to do, not on things like Discord.

"Oh, right. Here it is." Luna said as she focused her magic and showed Celestia what she had found and Celestia had a smile on her face as she watched what Luna found.

* * *

About an hour later, a carriage pulled up in front of the castle and Twilight stepped out along with her friends. As the six walked up to the front door, Applejack notice Twilight was looking nerves and sad So, she wrapped her arm around her and then gave her a warm smile.

"Are you alright with this, sugarcube." Applejack asked as she tried to console her.

"Y-yeah. I'll be alright." Twilight said as gave her a small smile back as the six mares continued to head into the castle. Once in side, the six followed the hall way until they arrived at the throne were both Celestia and Luna were sitting at their thrones.

"Ah, Twilight. I hope your stay in Cantorlot was wonderful." Celestia said with a warm smile on her face as she looked at her faithful student and her friends.

"Y-yeah, Princess. it was." Twilight said in a sad and unusual tone, that Celestia felt nerves about what was toubleing her.

"Is something that matter, Twilight?" Celestia asked as she wanted to help her as much as she could.

"W-well, you see...um..." Twilight tried her hardest to tell her teacher and mentor her feelings about the Spike thing, but could not get her mouth to work right.

"Well, you see Celestia," Applejack stepped up to speak for Twilight, "Twilight and the fest of us are having a hard time. For we all fell for Spike in one way or another, but we know he can only pick one of us as a bride So, we all are having a tough time with it." After hearing all that, Celestia looked at Twilight before she spoke again.

"Is this all true, Twilight." Celestia asked as she wanted to hear her student's answer.

"Y-yes." Twilight said as she looked away from Celestia, as did the others as they all felt the same way.

"Oh, Twilight. Girls. There is nothing to worry about." Celestia said in a sweet tone and got a confused look from all six of them.

"Ummm, excuse me Princess, but what do you mean?" Twilight asked as she looked at her teacher.

"Simple, Spike's a dragon and dragon males get a harem together with his favorite female and mates with them for life." Celestia explained to the six, and they all looked confused for a moment until Twilight spoke up again.

"Ummm, but isn't there a law against one male marrying more then one female?" Twilight asked.

"Well, since it has never really been brought up before, there was no need to make a law against it. So, no." Celestia answered and smiled as she watched the six celebrate the fact they all could stay with Spike for good. As the six celebrated, Celestia quickly got their attention before she added, "And since it's the last day, you six can help me and Luna plan a surprise for Spike."

"Oh, oh, oh,. I love surprises. What kind of surprise?" Pinkie Pie asked as she acted wildly as she jumped around, making Celestia smile.

"Ha, ha. A very special surprise Pinkie. Please follow me." Celestia said as she stood up and lead the six out of the room. And as they left, Luna got up, walked up to the guard, and handed him a letter.

"Please follow these instructions." Luna told the guard, who saluted her and headed off to do as he was told. Once that was done, Luna quickly followed Celestia and the others.

* * *

With in a few minutes, the guard had arrived at Celestia's bed chambers and quickly entered the room. Once inside, he couldn't help but notice a strong, musty smell and a smile formed on his face when he saw Spike snoring calmly on top of Celestia's bed. The guard quickly got next to the bed, and using one of his strong hooves, shock the dragon as he spoke.

"Spike, you must wake up." the guard said as he continued to shake him until Spike sat up and let out a long yarn as he looked over at the guard.

"'Yarn.' What time is it?" Spike asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Almost nine thirty. The Princesses have asked me to escort you off the castle ground and keep you off them until they send you a message telling you to return. So, quickly get dressed and follow me to your carriage." the guard said as he turned around and headed towards the door. After the guard left, it took Spike a second until he realized what he had said to him.

"Wait, a carriage!" Spike said in a very excited tone until he headed off into Celestia's private bathroom to take a quick shower before he left. After a few minutes taking a quick shower and changing into a fresh pair of clothes that he was not sure how they got there, but he did not complain. Once he was ready, he left the room and followed the guard to the waiting carriage.

* * *

Celestai watched as the carriage pulled away from the front door with Spike in it and smiled slyly as she watched it get out of view. Once he was gone, Celestia turned to the seven other mares in the castle clothing room with her and smiled at them as she sat at the window seal. After a few minutes, Twilight finally spoke up.

"Ummm, Princess. What are we doing here?" Twilight asked as she looked around at her friends and seeing that Rainbow Dash looked bored, Applejack looked confused as to why they were their too, Rarity was dragging Fluttershy around as she was so excited at all the fancy outfits around them, and Pinkie some how found a way to swim in the large pile of clothes. Celestia got up from the window and looked at the others with them.

"Twilight, I have to say I'm sorry." Celestia said as she looked down at the floor.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Twilight asked as she and the others were confused by what she met.

"I-We used Spike for out own desires, Me and Luna did." Celestia explained and looked up to see the shock on all six of their faces.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Spike got to mate with both of you?" Dash asked and watched as both princesses nodded their heads, and then suddenly she started to laugh her flank off as she added, "Oh man. Spike got to be the biggest playa in history."

"Dash please." Twilight said as she quieted her friend down before she continued, "It's okay Celestia. We all used Spike for our pleasure and to keep his urges down." Twilight said as she tried to reinsure her mentor.

"Yes, but none of us asked Spike what he wanted." Celestia said and this made all six look down in disappointment of themselves.

"And that is why we're here." Luna spoke up and the six looked at her before she continued, "I looked into Spikes mind and saw every one of his wildest fantasies that included all of us." After Luna explained and the six looked at her for a few minutes until they turned to her with a big smile each of them.

* * *

After leaving the castle, Spike could not help but smile widely as he sat in the carriage with his guard escort. As Spike looked around the carriage, he notice the guard holding a bag and felt to ask.

"What's in the bag?" the guard looked at him for a moment and then he handed it over to Spike.

"Here is three hundred bits Celestia gave you to spend as you wish." the guard explained as he watched Spike's smile grow bigger.

"Really, awesome." Spike said as he looked at it for a few minutes until he looked over at the guard, who looked down, which made Spike wonder what was up. So, he asked, "Hey, what's up?"

"Huh, oh. It's just it was going to be my day off and I wanted to go on a date with my girlfriend." the guard explained. After hearing this, Spike smiled as he sat next to the guard.

"Alright, then. Until you jobs done. Why don't you, the driver, the one's pulling the carriage, nd I head overto Pony Joe's and have some fun." Spike said as he tried to cheer up the guard and was happy to see a smile on his face as he agreed to that.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it for this chapter and I hope your not disappointed. I decided to cut the full chapter in half for the full one was going to be ten thousand words long. So, here's the build up and the next chapter will have four full love scenes.**


End file.
